Syreni Śpiew
by Charlotte pl
Summary: Sasuke jako chłopiec przeżywa katastrofę morską, jednocześnie patrząc na śmierć swojego ojca i brata. Jego samego ratuje tajemnicza istota, o której Itachi opowiadał mu chwilę przed śmiercią. Niestety tak samo szybko jak owe piękne stworzenie się pojawiło tak samo szybko zniknęło a Sasuke zostaje koronowany na króla. W końcu po dekadzie, postanawia poszukać syreny z jego wspomnień.
1. Rozdział 1

Witajcie i od razu przepraszam wszystkich tych, którzy czekali na nowe rozdziały innych historii! Opowiadanie to napisałam, po obejrzeniu "Małej Syrenki" dzisiaj po południu z moją małą kuzynką. Z tego powodu przepraszam jeśli fabuła wyda się Wam trochę ściągnięta z filmu ;D Całkowicie pozmieniałam niektóre rzeczy i mam nadzieję, że nie będziecie mieli mi tego za złe i spodoba Wam się nowe, całkiem inne od wszystkich opo!

Charlotte~~

* * *

Sen. Znowu ten sam sen, który miałem od dziesięciu lat. Wspomnienia tamtej nocy nachodziły mnie noc w noc, nie dając się porządnie wyspać. Teraz także. Spojrzałem na zegarek- 2.38 nad ranem. Westchnąłem, narzuciłem na siebie szlafrok i podszedłem do wielkiego okna na przeciwległej do łóżka ścianie mojej komnaty, tego które wychodziło na pięknym ocean. Szczerze mówiąc nawet bez twego wspomnienia powtarzającego się raz za razem, z pewnością zapamiętałbym to. Bo któż może nie pamiętać istoty, która go uratowała? Pamiętam jakby to było wczoraj...

-Spójrz na fale Sasuke.- usłyszałem od stojącego obok mnie brata.- To nieposkromione piękno... Dlatego zostałem marynarzem.

_\- Masz rację Onii-chan.- odpowiedziałem radośnie.- Chciałbym kiedyś z tobą popłynąć._

_\- Sasuke, wiesz jaki dzisiaj dzień, prawda?- zapytał ostrożnie._

_\- Oczywiście!.- wykrzyknąłem.- Dwudziesty trzeci lipca, moje urodziny!_

_\- Właśnie! Z tego powodu rodzice i ja zorganizowaliśmy dla ciebie niespodziankę!_

_\- Jaką? Jaką?- zapytałem podekscytowany, a Itachi roześmiał się głośno._

_\- Dowiesz się po zachodzie słońca. Tylko ubierz się ładnie._

_Nie wiedziałem o co mu chodziło, ale od razu po tych słowach, szybko wróciłem do pałacu. Przed wyznaczoną godziną miałem jeszcze lekcje etykiety, tańca i ekonomii i gospodarki. Jako, że Itachi niedługo po osiągnięciu dojrzałości, czyli jakiś rok temu, zrzekł się korony na rzecz marynarstwa, to właśnie ja przejąłem wszystkie jego lekcje, by w przyszłości stać się królem. Ale dzisiaj w ogóle nie mogłem się skupić na naukach Tachi-san i Toshikawy-san. Myślałem tylko o prezencie z okazji moich dwunastych urodzin._

_Gdy w końcu nadeszła ta chwila, do mojej komnaty weszła moja guwernantka Kuni-chan i ze śmiechem przewiązała mi oczy czarną szarfą. Po wyjściu poza mury zamku poczułem zapach morza i zdębiałem. Czyżby urządzili mi przyjęcie na plaży? Ale to takie niepodobne do moich rodziców, szczególnie ze względu na stan mojej matki. W końcu weszliśmy na pomost. Wiedziałem mimo zawiązanych oczu. W końcu tyle razy z Itachim chodziłem po nim i na nim siadałem. W końcu opaska została mi zdjęta a moim oczom ukazał się wielki, luksusowy, królewski statek, którym pływaliśmy tylko na podpisanie sojuszu z innym krajem. Muszę dodać, że niedługo znów miał być użyty, bo po ukończeniu przeze mnie 12 lat miałem zostać zaręczony z księżniczką Kraju Trawy- Sakurą. Nie bardzo podobał mi się ten pomysł, ponieważ jej nie lubiłem i była w wieku mojego brata, ale Itachi zapewnił mnie, że jest bardzo miła. Wbiegłem na pokład, od razu do rodziców by im podziękować. W końcu zapytałem matki:_

_\- Matko, czy czujesz się dobrze? Do tej pory nie jeździłaś nawet z królem na delegacje._

_\- Synku.- powiedziała i pocałowała mnie w czoło.- To twoje urodziny, nie mogłabym ich opuścić. A nie jeżdżę z ojcem bo wiem, że z tobą poradzi sobie równie dobrze jak ze mną._

_\- Ale jesteś taka blada...- miałem wątpliwości._

_\- Przyszła królewna daje mi do wiwatu. Kręci i kręci się od rana.- uśmiechnęła się i położyła rękę na brzuchu._

_\- Nadal uważam, że to będzie kolejny królewicz, moja miła.- powiedział ojciec do matki, a ja uśmiechnąłem się do niej. Wiedziałem jak bardzo pragnęła córki._

_Odbiegłem do nich patrząc jak kierują się do kajuty. Sam zostałem z bratem na dziobie i patrzyłem na przecinające przez ruszający statek fale. Po chwili zaczęła grać muzyka, a Itachi wygłosił mowę na moją cześć. Wkrótce po tym odbyła się uczta i zostały wystrzelone fajerwerki. Moi rodzice usiedli przy głównej części stołu a ja stałem przy bak burcie. Podszedł do mnie brat._

_\- Onii-chan. Ocean jest taki tajemniczy...- powiedziałem melancholijnie, opierając głowę na drewnianej burcie.- Ile sekretów historii musi kryć się w głębinach... Jaka szkoda, że dzieje naszych przodków nie zostaną poznane!_

\- _Tak, woda jest wspaniałym i pełnym sekretów zjawiskiem. Jednak bynajmniej chodzi mi o historię. Nie ma nic tak nudnego jak daty i wojny prowadzone przez przodków._

\- _Więc co masz na myśli, Onii?- zapytałem zdziwiony._

\- _Życie Sasuke, życie.- powiedział wesoło.- Tam w głębinach mórz i oceanów żyją mistyczne stwory zwane syrenami._

\- _Syre... nami?_

\- _Są to istoty identyczne jak człowiek, tyle że zamiast nóg mają rybi ogon pokryty piękną, połyskującą łuską i oczywiście, mogą oddychać pod wodą. Ich populacją rządzi jeden król panujący nad wszystkimi morzami i oceanami świata przy pomocy złotego trójzębu. Kiedyś przez starożytnych Greków nazywany był Posejdonem, potem Trytonem ale teraz, dzięki rozwiniętej nauce, wiemy, że nazywa się Minato i podobno jest starszy niż Słońce i Księżyc!_

\- _Niesamowite!- wykrzyknąłem wsłuchując się w słowa brata._

\- _Tak, ale to także bardzo niebezpieczne stworzenia! Bardzo lubią ludzi i ich skarby, dlatego zawsze gdy widzą statek kupiecki wynurzają się z wody i śpiewają. Ach, a ich głos! Podobno tak piękny, że zahipnotyzowani żeglarze są kierowani ku swojej zgubie przez te sprytne istoty_

\- _To dla nich zrezygnowałeś z korony?_

\- _Tak, po części.- odpowiedział cicho.- Wierzę, że kiedyś, którąś spotkam i chociaż przez chwilę na nią popatrzę. Wtedy będę mógł umrzeć ze spokojem..._

\- _Jestem pewien, że tak się stanie, Itachi.- pocieszyłem go.- Chodźmy tańczyć!_

_Zaciągnąłem brata na parkiet gdzie leciała jakaś skoczna piosenka. Skakaliśmy i wygłupialiśmy się wokół wirujących wokół nas dam dworu, marynarzy i dyplomatów, którzy przyglądali nam się z rozbawieniem. Przecież królewiczom nie wypada tak się zachowywać! Jednak nawet nasza matka klaskała w takt muzyki. Wszyscy byli roześmiani i zachwyceni przyjęciem. Po chwili dobry nastrój zniknął w mgnieniu oka. Usłyszeliśmy wielki huk, gdzieś pod nami, muzyka ucichła, a na górny pokład wbiegł jeden z majtków._

\- _Królu! Ewakuować się trza! Fajerwurky wybuchły i ogień się rozrasta! Zaraz chyba byndzie kolejna eksplozja!_

_W tej jednej chwili rozległ się chaos. Widziałem jak ojciec siłą wpycha matkę do szalupy ratunkowej razem z jednym z generałów. Sam chciałem dostać się do jednej z pozostałych czterech, ale nie zdążyłem. Zresztą jak większość osób na statku. Wszystko co widziałem to ogień. Gdzieś słyszałem ojca i Itachiego wołającego mnie ale nie mogłem się stąd wydostać. Leżące wszędzie kawałki palącego się drewna zablokowały mi drogę ucieczki. Nagle się poślizgnąłem i upadłem na swój książęcy tyłek czując pod sobą jakiś płyn. Podniosłem dłoń i powąchałem. Alkohol! Wiedziałem, że zaraz nastąpi kolejny wybuch znacznie silniejszy ni ten przed chwilą. Przecież alkoholu było znacznie więcej niż sztucznych ogni! Jedyną rzeczą, która mogłem zrobić to wyskoczyć za burtę i jak się za chwilę okazało w ostatniej chwili, bo zaraz potem spełniły się moje przewidywania. Było mi zimno i chciało mi się spać, mimo że wiedziałem że nie mogę teraz zasnąć. Patrzyłem na płonący statek, coraz bardziej znikający mi z oczu z powodu mojego tonięcia. Nie miałem siły ruszać członkami, by chociażby próbować. Powoli zamknąłem oczy, modląc się by moja rodzina zdążyła uciec._

_Otworzyłem oczy, a słońce mnie w nie paliło. Zaraz... przecież umierałem! Ta katastrofa... Katastrofa! Poderwałem się gwałtownie do siadu i zaraz tego pożałowałem z powodu ogromnego zawirowania w głowie. Byłem na brzegu, a w ustach miałem słony smak wody. Rozejrzałem się byłem prawie przy tylnej bramie pałacu, tej dla służby. Oprócz mnie i jakiegoś dzieciaka nie było nikogo innego na plaży. Zaraz, zaraz... Dzieciaka?! Gwałtownie odwróciłem głowę w jego stronę i zamarłem. Przed sobą miałem mistyczną istotę o której opowiadał mi brat, która była tak pochłonięta śpiewem, że nawet mnie nie zauważyła. Siedziała profilem do mnie i tylko czubek jej błękitnego niczym niebo ogona zanurzony był w wodzi. Oprócz tego mogłem tylko stwierdzić, że istota miała krótkie, złote niczym promienie słoneczne włosy i była chłopcem. Zacząłem go słuchać i niemal się zatraciłem. Tak jak mówił Itachi, jego głos był hipnotyczny. Lekko odchrząknąłem, by zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę. Udało się, powiewać szybko przerwał śpiewanie i odwrócił głowę w moim kierunku z wyszczerzem na ustach. Był przepiękny. Delikatne rysy, urocze wąsy na jego policzkach, delikatnie opadająca mu na czoło grzywka i wielkie, śliczne oczy których koloru mogłyby pozazdrościć mu same niebiosa._

\- _Dobrze się czujesz?- zapytał._

\- _Ta...tak!- odpowiedziałem otrząsając się z szoku i zamykając wcześniej uchylone usta.- To ty mnie uratowałeś? Byłem pewny, że zginę._

\- _Tak, akurat bawiłem się z Nami w pobliżu, gdy zobaczyłem twój statek. Nami uratowała jakiś dwóch ludzi, a ja ciebie. Niestety reszta zginęła...- powiedział smutno._

\- _Dziękuję.- szepnąłem. Miałem nadzieję że ta cała Nami uratowała akurat brata i ojca.- Obiecuję, że ci to wynagrodzę.- szybko dodałem, ale on tylko pokręcił przecząco głową uśmiechając się. Wtedy zauważyłem, że chyba jest rok czy dwa młodszy ode mnie._

\- _Nie trzeba, każdy... zresztą nieważne...- przerwał. Już chciałem coś powiedzieć, ale nie zdążyłem.- Nie chcesz mnie złapać?_

\- _Dlaczego miałbym?_

\- _Jestem syrenem. Ludzie zawsze chcą nas mieć. Myślą, że tak jak złote rybki spełniamy życzenia..._

\- _Ja nie chcę. Uważam, że jesteś piękny, a piękne rzeczy powinno się chronić._

\- _Chyba jesteś jedyny!- wyszczerzył się, ale potem nagle odwrócił głowę w stronę morza. Podążyłem za jego wzrokiem i ujrzałem delfina ze szramą w kształcie kości po harpunie na płetwie. Po chwili zaczął hałasować i robić fikołki._

\- _Śliczny... – powiedziałem w zachwycie. Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem prawdziwego delfina._

\- _Prawda?- zapytał z uśmiechem.- To właśnie Nami. Zawsze przy mnie pływa jako ochroniarz._

\- _Ochroniarz?- zdziwiłem się. Przecież delfiny nie były drapieżnikami._

\- _Nie wygląda, ne? Ale uwierz mi, że to prawdziwa tyranka.- powiedział z uśmiechem, a ja od razu pomyślałem o Anko-sensei, mojej nauczycielce walki. Ta to była dopiero szalona! Wzdrygnąłem się na samą myśl... Nagle zobaczyłem, że blondyna nie ma już koło mnie tylko w wodzie._

\- _Idziesz już?- zapytałem z rozczarowaniem. Polubiłem go._

\- _Nie słyszysz jak Nami mnie woła? Jeszcze sprowadzi straż ojca i co wtedy będzie? Tylko kłopoty dla ciebie. Muszę wracać. A tak przy okazji jestem Naruto._

\- _Ja Sasuke._

\- _A więc żegnaj Sasuke.- już chciał się zanurzyć ale powstrzymało go moje pytanie._

\- _Zobaczymy się jeszcze kiedyś?- zapytałem z nadzieją._

\- _Nie sądzę. –odpowiedział smutno i zanim zdążyłem cokolwiek powiedzieć zniknął w otchłani oceanu._

_Podniosłem się z ziemi, ale zaraz na nią z powrotem upadłem. Miałem wciąż za słabe nogi i dalej kręciło mi się głowie. Jednak musiałem dowiedzieć się co z moim bratem, więc postanowiłem się przeczołgać do tylnej bramy. Jeśli dobrze obliczyłem z ułożenia słońca, to powinna być teraz 15.15, co wiązało się z ogrodnikiem przycinającym tylny ogród. Istniała więc duża szansa, że mnie zauważy. I faktycznie tak było. Zostałem zabrany do pałacu, gdzie zostałem wyściskany przez matkę, której ze stresu odeszły wody i zaczął się poród. Zaniesiono mnie w tym czasie do pokoju, gdzie moja guwernantka powiedziała mi o śmierci króla i brata, przez co załamałem się i zacząłem ryczeć. Po 16 godzinach Kuni-chan powiedziała, że poród się zakończył, a ja mam siostrę. Wtedy do mnie dotarło. Nie ma króla, nie ma pierwszego księcia, a nawet gdyby był to i tak nie przydatny bo abdykował. Jest za to zrozpaczona królowa wdowa ze świeżo narodzonym dzieckiem i ja- pierwszy książę w tej chwili, a niedługo król. To ja byłem za nich odpowiedzialny, za całe królestwo i matkę z siostrą. Ojca nie było, więc ja musiałem dać im tę opokę, której tak oczekiwali. Ja miałem być królem! W tej chwili poprzysięgłem sobie, że już nigdy nie uronię żadnej łzy i stanę twarzą w twarz z moim przeznaczeniem. Z tym postanowieniem udałem się do matki, która poprosiła mnie o nadanie imienia siostrze i wysłuchała mnie uważnie. Zrozumiała i zrezygnowała z tytułu Regentki na rzecz mojej koronacji, która odbyła się kilka dni później zaraz po pogrzebie ojca i brata. Po tym ja zostałem nowym królem Kraju Ognia._

Otrząsnąłem się dopiero, gdy usłyszałem pukanie do drzwi komnaty. Spojrzałem jeszcze raz w okno- było jasno.

\- Wejść!- rozkazałem i moim oczom ukazała się czarnowłosa dziesięciolatka ubrana w niebieską sukienkę z jedwabiu.- Czego chcesz Nami?

\- Matka prosi cię o rozmowę, królu. Prosiła także bym cię także przy okazji zbudziła jeśli spałbyś dalej, panie.- odpowiedziała schylając lekko głowę.

\- Jak widzisz nie śpię, a matce powiedz że godzina...- spojrzałem na zegar.- 7.12 rano to nie jest dobry czas na rozmowę.

\- Onii-chan! Ale ona chciała porozmawiać jeszcze zanim wypłyniesz!- krzyknęła lekko, a ja zmarszczyłem groźnie brwi i posłałem jej lodowate spojrzenie na które zaraz struchlała i cofnęła się.

\- Nie zapominaj do kogo mówisz!- powiedziałem stanowczo i wyniośle.- Matce powiedz, ze przerabialiśmy to już setki razy i niech nie każe mi kolejny raz mówić tego samego.

\- Tak jest, królu. Wybacz moje zachowanie.- powiedziała i wyszła z komnaty.

Nie mogłem jej pokochać. Gdy tylko na nią patrzyłem widziałem śmierć ukochanego brata. Miałem tylko jedno rodzeństwo i był nim mój brat Itachi. Podszedłem do szafy i wybrałem strój podróżny. Szybko się ubrałem i opuściłem komnatę. Normalnie przywołałbym służki, by mnie ubrały, jednak nie dzisiaj, gdy matka była tak zdesperowana by nie pozwolić mi na moją wyprawę, że posłużyła się nawet córką. Przeliczyła się. Nami nie jest dla mnie nikim innym jak osobą, która dzieli moją krew i którą muszę dobrze wykształcić, by później nie przyniosła wstydu swemu mężu. Udałem się do portu. Wiem, dziwne że ktoś kto przeżył katastrofę morską w wieku jeszcze dziecięcym, sam ze własnej woli wsiada na statek. Przyczyną tego były moje sny. Zdążyłem już posiąść i kobiety i mężczyzn, ale z nikim nie czułem satysfakcji i wielkiej przyjemności. Tak samo, gdy wizytowałem na dworach rozglądając się za żoną lub mężem. Nic, kompletnie. Powodem tego był Naruto i jego śliczne oczy, które nie pozwalały mi myśleć o nikim innym. Z biegiem lat i powtarzającego się wspomnienia po nocach uznałem że to muszę go odnaleźć i porozmawiać z nim. Był moim ostatnim przyjacielem. Po nim nie miałem już nikogo, no może oprócz mojego obecnego kapitana Suia. Wszedłem na pokład statku i odetchnąłem świeżym powietrzem. Miałem dobre przeczucia. Miałem przeczucie, że to akurat dzisiaj go znajdę.


	2. Rozdział 2

Cieszę się, że podoba się Wam mój nowy pomysł na opowiadanie! Wesołych i pogodnych Świąt Bożego Narodzenia oraz szczęśliwego Nowego Roku!

_**nayakri **_dziękuję za recenzję i bardzo jestem ciekawa Twojego pomysłu. Może mi coś podpowie i dostanę nowego przypływu weny! ;D

_**Rettxed **_Tobie także dziękuję za pochlebną recenzję. Niestety muszę cię rozczarować, ponieważ Nami to nie Iruka. Iruka pojawi się w rozdziale 3. Bardzo przepraszam Ciebie i wszystkich innych za błędy, które zauważycie! Mam nadzieję, że po tym rozdziale wyostrzy się wam obraz Sasuke. A co do naszego króla i Sakury, to znajdziecie odpowiedź poniżej!

Charlotte~~

* * *

\- Panie, dopływamy do Kraju Wody. Zechcesz odwiedzić królową czy zawracamy?

\- Zawracamy. Nie mam ochoty na wizytę u tej desperatki.- zmarszczyłem brwi w obrzydzeniu.- Co miesiąc przysyła posłańców i stara się o moją rękę, jakkolwiek śmiesznie to brzmi.

\- Małżeństwo z tobą byłoby świetnym ruchem politycznym dla jej kraju. Zyskałaby ochronę, bogactwo i, za twoją zgodą królu, doszłoby do połączenia państw.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie ta wariatka Kakashi.

\- Jednak chciałbym żebyś rozważył niektóre z propozycji matrymonialnych, które zostały złożone, dla dobra królestwa oczywiście.

\- W tej chwili chcę skupić się na poszukiwaniach Naruto.

\- Panie, bądź rozsądny. To mógł być tylko sen, spowodowany opowieściami twojego brata. Teraz nauka jest na tyle rozwinięta, że można śmiało stwierdzić, że istoty takie jak syreny nie istnieją. Tylko niewykształcone pospólstwo wierzy w te bajdy. Daj się przekonać, panie, byśmy zawrócili do Kraju Trawy. Z tego co wiem księżniczka Sakura jest bardziej niż chętna do zamążpójścia właśnie z tobą, królu.

\- Skończ z tym gównem, Kakashi. Ta harpia pożąda mojego bogactwa i wyglądu.

\- Wiadomo, że nie będzie to małżeństwo z miłości, panie.

\- Tak, ale nie chce mieć żony zadufanej w sobie i ubierającej na siebie więcej klejnotów i jedwabiów niż sama waży. Jeśli mam mieć żonę musi ona być podobna do mojej matki. Cicha, skromna, nie wchodząca mi w drogę, potulna i zajmująca się swoimi dziećmi a także kochająca je.

\- Ależ jest wiele takich księżniczek! Daleko nie szukając, proszę spojrzeć na córkę króla kraju Yin i Yang Hinatę. Sześć lat młodsza, dopiero co osiągnęła dojrzałość, ale taka jakiej pragniesz.

\- Ona jest jak kłoda.

\- Przesadzasz, mój królu.

\- Nie palę się do ożenku. Na razie chcę poszukać Naruto.

\- Ale...!

\- Skończ natychmiast!- krzyknąłem, uderzając w drewniany stół w mojej kajucie.- Nie mam zamiaru żenić się z żadną z tych desperatek! Wydaj rozkaz kursu na wschód i zostaw mnie samego!

\- Wedle życzenia, królu.

Pokłonił się i wyszedł, a ja ciężko westchnąłem. Wszyscy uważają, że dopadła mnie choroba szaleńcza. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale po prostu czuję, że to nie był sen, że naprawdę spotkałem tą syrenę. Nie poddam się mimo ich nalegań, bo to uraziłoby i zniszczyło mój honor i dumę. Jednak coraz częściej się zastanawiam, czy nie mają racji. Przez ostatnie dziesięć lat wyruszam na wyprawy trwające po kilka dni i nic nie znalazłem. Żadnego śladu. Nawet podczas tej wyprawy, mimo że jest to już jej ósmy dzień. Do tego zbliżająca się wojna z krajem Oto. Powinienem skupić się na niej, a nie ma moich mrzonkach. Westchnąłem ponownie i wyszedłem na pokład. Słońce chyliło się ku zachodowi, nadchodziła dziewiąta noc z rzędu na otwartym morzu. Rozsiadłem się na ławie przy bakburcie i patrzyłem na fale. Po kilku minutach znudziło mnie to i poszedłem w stronę dziobu, poszukać mojego astronoma i stratega. Obok Kakashiego, moja druga prawa ręka. W końcu ujrzałem go przy kajucie kapitana patrzącego przez teleskop i zapisywał obserwacje na pergaminie.

\- Chyba musisz kupić sobie nowe pióro, Shikamaru- rzekłem.

\- Możliwe, że masz rację panie. To jest już całkiem stępione.- odpowiedział znudzonym głosem.- Chcesz czegoś, królu?

\- Tak.- odchrząknąłem- Chcę wiedzieć czy pogoda będzie dopisywać w nocy.

\- Wszystkie znaki na to wskazują. Nie spodziewam się sztormów na tę noc.- powiedział i odwrócił się z powrotem w stronę teleskopu.

Nie zostało mi nic innego jak odejść i iść do Suigestu. Jak zwykle przy sterach. Gdy tylko mnie ujrzał pomachał mi i dał przejąć koło zastępcy kapitana. Wskazał mi dłonią drzwi, przepuścił mnie przytrzymując mi drzwi i po chwili znajdowaliśmy się w jego kajucie. Usiadłem przy stole i po chwili w mojej dłoni znajdowała się szklanka najlepszego rumu. Usadził się naprzeciwko mnie i przyglądając mi się uważnie, pociągnął łyk bursztynowego trunku ze swojej szklanki.. Prawie warknąłem.

\- Czego chcesz?- zapytałem.

\- Czekam, aż mi powiesz co cię do mnie sprowadza.

\- Przecież to ty podbiegłeś do mnie jak kretyn.

\- Bo szedłeś w moją stronę. Sam przyznasz, że widok ciebie w moim towarzystwie jest niezmiernie rzadki.

\- Powiedziałbym, że częsty.- łyknąłem szybko płyn ze szklanki.- To do ciebie zmierzam, gdy planuję kolejną wyprawę.

\- Taa i TYLKO wtedy można zobaczyć mnie w twoim towarzystwie.

\- Czyżbyś cierpiał na brak popularności?

\- Nie, w ogóle! W końcu jak można cierpieć na brak powodzenia kiedy każda dziewka w królestwie leci na swojego króla niezależnie od swojego statusu?!- zakpił.

\- Przynajmniej lecą na kogoś, kto ma klasę, a nie na takiego bezmózga jak ty.- odpowiedziałem ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem.

\- Chyba kasę...- wymamrotał ponuro, a ja prawie się uśmiechnąłem. Zazdrosny Sui jest interesujący.- Więc czego chciałeś?

\- Od „więc" nie zaczyna się zdania.

\- W dupie mam gramatykę króliku! Gadaj czego chciałeś!

\- Udam, że właśnie nie obraziłeś swojego króla!- wyszeptałem groźnie. Oparłem się o oparcie mojego krzesła.- Aktualnie znajdujemy się w najlepszej lokacji do poławiania pereł. Chcę sprezentować matce naszyjnik, dlatego zatrzymamy się tutaj na noc. Zarzuć kotwicę.

\- Wiesz, powinieneś pomyśleć też o Nami.- powiedział z wyrzutem.- Naprawdę źle ją traktujesz, a ona cię kocha.

\- Ona mnie nie obchodzi.- odpowiedziałem stanowczo. Za często mieliśmy tą rozmowę.- Mówiłem ci już wcześniej, że ona się nie liczy. Poczekam jeszcze sześć lat i gdy osiągnie dojrzałość wyjdzie za jakiegoś księcia, by zapewnić nam dobrą sytuację polityczną.

\- Traktujesz ją jak rzecz.

\- Nie. Traktuję ją obojętnie.- sprostowałem.- Idź wydaj rozkaz zarzucenia kotwicy.- w końcu wstałem od stołu odkładając na jego blat pustą szklankę.- Wypłynę około północy z Kakashim.

\- Sam?- otworzył szerzej oczy.- To niebe...

\- Tak jak mówiłem, z Kakashim.- powiedziałem głosem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu.- Wszystko ma być gotowe na tę chwilę.

\- Tak jest, Wasza Wysokość...

Wyszedłem z powrotem na pokład, ale tym razem było już ciemno. Tylko gwiazdy i srebrzysty księżyc oświetlały mrok nocy. Była to moja ulubiona pora doby. Jakbym do niej przynależał, jakbym był jej częścią. Wróciłem na ławkę na której siedziałem po rozmowie z Kakashim. Słyszałem dźwięk łańcuchów i plusk wody, gdy kotwica spadła do niej. Nagle nastąpiło lekkie szarpnięcie i statek stanął. Znów zapatrzyłem się w mętną toń oceanu. Właśnie o tej porze był najpiękniejszy. Jak odzwierciedlenie nieba z księżycem, gwiazdami i tą całą ciemnością. Wpatrywałem się tak w tą toń, aż podszedł do mnie majtek Suia, który powiedział, że wszystko jest przygotowane i można ruszać. Podniosłem moje królewskie cztery litery i ruszyłem w stronę szalup. W jednej już czekał Kakashi. Wsiadłem do niej i mój doradca zaczął ją powoli opuszczać. Odpłynęliśmy trochę od statku.

\- Mój panie wiesz, że nie umiem pływać...- zaczął Kakashi.

\- Wiem. Ja będę poławiał perły a ty masz mi tylko trzymać latarnię nad taflą wody.

\- Zrozumiano.

Ubrałem się w specjalny kombinezon autorstwa Shikamaru, który pozwala na dłuższe pływanie dzięki materiałowi chroniącemu organizm przed wyziębieniem. Wskoczyłem do wody i zacząłem przeszukiwać oczami dno. Nawet raz mignął mi delfin, ale nie miał charakterystycznej szramy płetwie, więc odpuściłem go sobie. Po półgodzinie wróciłem na łódź z workiem pełnym skorup. Po ich otwarciu znaleźliśmy tylko sześć pereł, więc zadecydowałem by popłynąć w inne miejsce. Tam sytuacja miała się lepiej bo znaleźliśmy aż dwanaście. Ściągnąłem z siebie kombinezon, odgarnąłem mokre włosy z twarzy i usiadłem. Miałem osiemnaście pereł w tym jedną różową. Starczy na naszyjnik, chociaż ta różowa perła nie pasuje do osobowości królowej. Lepsza byłaby czarna. Jak oczy ojca. Poza tym od czasu tego wypadku matka nie nosi żadnych kolorowych ubrań. Ubiera córkę w najlepsze i najdroższe kreacje, a siebie samą w czarne jedwabie. Już chciałem wydać rozkaz powrotu, ale nagle usłyszałem niebiańską pieśń. A raczej niebiański głos śpiewający pieśń. W chwili usłyszenia jej pierwszych nut zatraciłem się. Straciłem rozum i nie myśląc chciałem jak najszybciej znaleźć się u źródła tego głosu. Chciałem wydać rozkaz zawiezienia mnie do niego, ale Kakashi był tak samo zatracony jak ja i bezwiednie podążał za brzmieniem tego pięknego głosu. Był nie do odparcia. Jeszcze nigdy nie czułem się tak zależny od kogoś, tak bezbronny i tak zahipnotyzowany. Zdążyłem zauważyć, że płynęliśmy w stronę wielkiego głazu, zza którego dochodził tajemniczy dźwięk.. Było to zbyt daleko od statku ale nie przejmowałem się tym. Wpłynęliśmy na za głaz a moim oczom ukazała się najpiękniejsza istota na świecie. Istota, której szukałem przez dziesięć ostatnich lat – Naruto.


	3. Rozdział 3

Witajcie! Oto nowy chapter!

**nayakri **przepraszam za niezrozumiałe zwroty. Zresztą Was wszystkich. Mam nadzieję, że tym razem tekst będzie bardziej przejrzysty, a jeśli nie to napisz mi ponownie, to zrobię z tym jeszcze coś innego ;D Dziękuję za recenzję.

Mam nadzieję, że rozdział trzeci wyjaśni co nieco i bardziej wprowadzi Was w charaktery bohaterów. Żywię również nadzieję, że spodoba się Wam. Liczę na recenzję i oceną i krytyką! Miłej lektury!

Charlotte~~

* * *

Znalazłem go. Wreszcie, po tylu latach znalazłem go. Patrzyłem na jego rozpromienioną twarz oblaną zimnymi promieniami księżyca. Widziałem jak rozpoznaje mnie i radośnie wymawia moje imię. Nigdy nie byłem tak odurzony i szczerze mówiąc chciałem trwać tak wiecznie. Niestety wiedziałem, że syrenie uroki tyle nie działają.  
Mimo wszystko, teraz pięć godzin po znalezieniu go, urok dalej nie mijał. Nie wiedziałem jak to możliwe. Widziałem jego drobną postać wpatrzoną w wschód słońca na najniższym pokładzie statku. Przypatrzyłem mu się. Nie zmienił się w ogóle, a z drugiej strony zmienił się całkowicie. Ciała nie miał wychudzonego, ale szczupłe i dobrze umięśnione. Jego twarz była bardziej pociągła i męska. Widać było na niej ślady zarostu. Usta dalej były kusząca różowe i pełne, a nos zgrabny i lekko zadarty. Włosy miał trochę dłuższe i poprzetykane jaśniejszymi kosmykami, jakby wiele czasu spędzał na słońcu, na powierzchni. Świadczyła o tym również opalona skóra. I oczy. Ah, piękne oczy, które śnią mi się po nocach częściej niż on sam. Bardziej niebieskiej rzeczy nie mógłbym znaleźć nawet wyruszając w podróż dookoła świata.  
Westchnął, a ja oderwałem od niego swój wzrok i złajałem się mentalnie. Mam co chciałem, teraz trzeba posłuchać rad wszystkich i pomyśleć o ożenku, bo Naruto na pewno nie będzie chciał ze mną zostać na trochę dłużej, jako gość króla. Pokręciłem głową, podszedłem do niego i usiadłem.

\- Piękny widok.- spróbowałem nawiązać rozmowę.

\- Tak.- odpowiedział marzycielskim głosem.- To mój dom.

Na to stwierdzenie poczułem nieprzyjemny ucisk w klatce piersiowej. A to co? Czyżbym był chory? Spojrzałem na niego i nagle uśmiechnął się i wskazał palcem miejsce w oddali.

\- Widzisz to miejsce za tymi dwoma skałami? Tam wpływa się do pałacu.

\- Macie pałac?

\- Yhm!- potrząsnął energicznie głową i zaczął gestykulować.- Wielki! Cały zbudowany ze złota i pereł. Każdą komnatę przyozdabiają tysiące szafirów i rubinów, bo to ulubione kamienie króla. Przypominają mu o zmarłej żonie i jedynym synu.

\- Kim jest wasz król?

\- Wielki mędrzec i wojownik. Dzierży złoty trójząb, by kontrolować morza i oceany świata. Ma zaledwie cztery tysiące lat, więc jest stosunkowo młodym władcą. Nazywa się Namikaze Minato.

\- Czy ty powiedziałeś cztery tysiące?- zapytałem zszokowany.

\- Tak, a co?- spojrzał na mnie dziwnie, ale chyba zrozumiał, bo po krótkiej chwili z jego ust wydało się- Aaaaaa! No racja! Przecież u was czas płynie zupełnie inaczej. My jesteśmy długowieczni. W przeliczeniu na wasze lata król ma około czterdziestu lat.

\- A ile ty masz lat?- zapytałem z autentycznym zaciekawieniem.

\- Dwadzieścia. Zawsze dziwiłem się dlaczego jesteście mniej wytrzymali od nas, mimo że macie słońce, warzywa, owoce i wszystkie cuda świata w zasięgu ręki.

\- To w chwili naszego spotkania miałeś…

\- Dziesięć lat.- uśmiechnął się.

\- Nie miałem pojęcia, że aż tak długo żyjecie.

\- Ohoho!- rozległ się za nami znajomy głos. Zabiję go za przerywanie mi chwili z Naruto, w końcu gdy go znalazłem.- Kimże ty jesteś, czarodzieju, skoro nasz pan i władca przyznaję się przed tobą do niewiedzy!

\- Witaj, jestem Uzumaki Naruto.- przywitał się przyjaźnie i podał temu kretynowi swoją smukłą, opaloną dłoń. Nagle zmrużył oczy, a nos zmarszczył mu się uroczo… znaczy jak u dziecka! Nie w innym sensie… Kami-sama o czym ja myślę, chyba kolejna oferta małżeństwa od Orochimaru pomieszała mi zmysły.- Pan i władca?

\- Ano! Sasiek ci nie powiedział?- zapytał zdziwiony.

\- Nie, nic nie mówił.- dalej miał zmrużone swoje błękity.- A co miał powiedzieć? I w ogóle kim ty jesteś?

\- Ach! Gdzież to moje maniery się podziały? A wiem! Pewnie zostały z moją śliczną rudą kochanką w moim domu, w Konosze!- wykrzyczał, patrząc przy tym oskarżycielsko na mnie.

Niech patrzy jak chce, ale nie pozwolę być niegrzecznym dla Naruto, dlatego wstałem i już chciałem mu przyłożyć, gdy nagle blondyn zamachnął swoim długim, błękitnym ogonem prosto w jego twarz, przewalając kretyna na pokład własnej łajby. Wstał, otarł nadgarstkiem krew z przegryzionej wargi i uśmiechnął się diabelsko. W oczach Naruto widziałem niegasnący ogień i ciągłą chęć do kłótni.

\- Masz temperamencik.- stwierdził z szerokim wyszczerzem.- Jestem Sui.

\- Jakby mnie to obchodziło! Idź stąd zanim skopię ci dupsko! Wiesz jak boli chlast z ogona w inne miejsce?!- wykrzyczał, gotowy do walki. Stwierdziłem, że to najlepszy czas by się wtrącić.

\- Odejdź Sui. Rozliczymy się później.

\- Ale to on…

\- Natychmiast!- lekko podniosłem głos, a on najeżony odszedł. Za to zyskałem delikatny uśmiech od blondyna. Wyglądał nieziemsko. Jest takie słowo? Nie, ale muszę je wprowadzić do słownika, bo pasuje doskonale. Siedział na brzegu burty, ze spuszczonym w stronę wody ogonem. Dłonie opierał o drewnianą podłogę statku i miał przekrzywioną głowę. Wietr rozwiewał jego złote włosy, a skóra lśniła w blasku wschodzącego słońca. Do tego miał ten śliczny, delikatny uśmiech…

\- Więc jesteś kimś w rodzaju króla?- zapytał, a ja prawie nie usłyszałem zajęty podziwianiem go. Gdy zorientowałem się co robię, głośno odchrząknąłem i wyprostowałem.

\- Od „więc" nie zaczyna się zdania, młotku!- upomniałem, a on walnął mnie po głowie, za co mu oddałem. Roześmiał się.- Tak, zostałem koronowany zaraz po tej katastrofie.

\- Czyli jednak twoja rodzina zginęła?- zapytał smutno.

\- Nie cała. Ciężarna matka przeżyła.- powiedziałem trochę zbyt ostro. Każde wspomnienie związane z ciążą matki i moją siostrą wywołuje u mnie takie odczucia.- Niestety, mój ojciec i brat zginęli.

\- Przykro mi Sasuke,.- spuścił wzrok, ale zaraz uśmiech wrócił na jego wargi.- Na szczęście zdążyłem cię uratować!

\- Tak, to było wspaniałe spotkanie.- przyznałem mu rację. Nagle usłyszałem w oddali głośny skrzek. Popatrzyłem na Naruto, ale ten wydawał się być tylko zirytowany. Przyznam, że byłem lekko zdziwiony. Po chwili dźwięk się powtórzył, tylko tym razem głośniej, potem znowu. Już chciałem o niego zapytać blondyna, ale nagle z jego ust wypłynęła bardzo podoba melodia.

\- Muszę już wracać.- stwierdzić ze smutkiem.

\- Co? Dlaczego?- nie chciałem się z nim rozstawać. Nie chciałem zastanawiać się gdzie mogę go spotkać ponownie i czy w ogóle do tego dojdzie…

\- Słyszałeś.- powiedział z goryczą.- Moja niańka dana przez ojca. Właśnie wzywa mnie do domu. Nim ojciec się zbudzi.

\- Twój ojciec musi być jakąś ważną personą tam u was.- bardziej stwierdziłem niż zapytałem. Nagle zobaczyłem zmieszanie na jego twarzy.

\- Tak. Tak jakby.- potwierdził wymijająco.- Naprawdę muszę już iść, chociaż mam nadzieję, że przyjmiesz mnie przyjaźnie jak przypłynę cię odwiedzić.

\- Masz taki zamiar?

\- Skoro już wiem gdzie mieszkasz, to spróbuję ci uprzykrzyć życie!- wyszczerzył się, a ja lekko się uśmiechnąłem.

\- Tak, niewątpliwie będę cierpiał.

\- Właśnie o to chodzi!- zawołał i natychmiast pod nami ukazał się delfin, o bardzo wkurzonym wyglądzie.

To nie była Nami. Ten miał szramę na nosie. Naruto jęknął i wymamrotał przekleństwo. Nagle znów zaczął wydawać te same dźwięki co wcześniej. Tak samo jak delfin. Chyba się kłócili. W końcu blondyn przewrócił oczami i zwrócił się w moim kierunku.

\- Sasuke, to Iruka, brat Nami.

\- Iruka?- zapytałem lekko rozbawiony.- Banalne.- za to stwierdzenie dostałem od zdenerwowanego delfina wodą z tryskawki prosto w twarz, co bardzo rozśmieszyło Naruto, więc nie wkurzyło mnie w ogóle. Nie, jeśli wywołuje uśmiech na jego twarzy.

\- Może i tak, ale go kocham. To on się mną zajmuje.- powiedział, starając ukryć smutek i pogłaskał delfina po nosie.- Naprawdę muszę wracać…

\- Ta wizyta to obietnica?- wyciągnąłem dwa palce, by złożyć ją oficjalnie. Była to metoda z mojego dzieciństwa i kojarzyła mi się z bratem.

\- Przyrzekam. Czekaj na mnie.- potwierdził złączając swoje palce z moimi. Dał mi ostatni smutny uśmiech i wskoczył do wody. Gdy wstałem i otrzepałem ubranie, zauważyłem że cała załoga patrzy na mnie z otwartymi ustami. Dobra, usiadłem na ziemi i uśmiechnąłem się! Co z tego?! Przybrałem normalny wyraz twarzy i usiadłem na ławce przy burcie.

\- Odbijamy! Kurs na Konohę!- zawołałem i pozwoliłem, by wiatr rozwiewał mi włosy. Po raz pierwszy od dziesięciu lat czułem się kompletny.

* * *

\- NARUTO, JESZCZE RAZ SIĘ PYTAM CO ROBIŁEŚ W TOWARZYSTWIE TEGO CZŁOWIEKA!? – pytał, a raczej darł się na mnie Iruka, już po raz dziesięciotysięczny zadając to pytanie.

\- To mój przyjaciel.- odpowiedziałem, tak samo jak poprzednie dziewięć tysięcy dziewięćdziesiąt dziewięć razy. Zwiększyłem prędkość, ale mnie za chwilę dogonił i westchnął.

\- Ale to człowiek, Naruto. Wiesz, jacy oni są…- powiedział z troską. Zatrzymałem się gwałtownie i ująłem w dłonie jego płetwy.

\- On jest inny. Proszę, Iruka, wiesz, że jestem ostrożny.

\- To jest król. Królowie są pazerni i chciwi. Nie chcę by jakiś król zyskał pieniądze i rozgłos tylko dlatego, że byłeś na tyle nierozsądny, by dać się złapać. Poza tym wiesz jak nasz król reaguje na ich rasę od śmierci królowej.

\- Tata nie musi wiedzieć!- przeraziłem się.- Jak mu powiesz to nigdy ci nie wybaczę, słyszysz?!

\- Spokojnie, nic mu nie powiem. Na razie.- stwierdził i wyrwał z moich rąk swoje płetwy, za które go jeszcze przed chwilą szarpałem. Lekko się skrzywił.

Skinąłem głową i wznowiliśmy drogę do pałacu. Teraz najtrudniejsza część. Jak się prześlizgnąć, by dostać się do komnaty niezauważonym? Na szczęście znam ten zamek od podszewki. Już od wczesnego dzieciństwa wymykam się różnymi ukrytymi tunelami, o których nawet mój ojciec nie ma pojęcia. Użyliśmy jednego z nich i byliśmy przed salą tronową. Na szczęście ojciec jeszcze śpi, więc nie było straży. Ukrywaliśmy się po kątach na korytarzach po drodze do mojej komnaty, by nie zostać zauważonymi. Ojciec zabrania mi wychodzenia samemu po śmierci mamy. Mimo, iż strzegę klucza do Krakena, a w sobie mam jedno z bóstw ziemian- Kuramę, kitsune, który jest trochę niezadowolony z wodnego środowiska, ale dobrze nam się układa. W końcu się z nim dogadałem.  
Dotarliśmy do mojej komnaty, pod drzwiami której się rozstaliśmy. Ciężko opadłem na łóżko. Iruka to mój opiekun, przyjaciel i nauczyciel i kocham go ale on nie rozumie pewnych spraw. Może dlatego, że mu nigdy nie mówiłem… Prawda jest taka, że od samego początku wiedziałem, że Sasuke będzie mnie szukał. Nie wiedziałem tylko co nim kieruje. Przez pierwsze dwa lata myślałem, że chce mnie złapać jako zabawkę dla siebie, coś nowego. Poza tym tata mówił mi, że ludzie to potwory, dlatego nie wierzyłem w jego złudny uśmiech. Dopiero po pięciu latach zrozumiałem, że jego intencje są szczere i chciałem się z nim spotkać. Niestety, razem z Jiraiyą wyruszyłem na trzyletni trening na drugi koniec świata, a kolejne dwa lata trenowałem sam z Kuramą. Gdy wróciłem nie wiedziałem czy Sasuke dalej pływa. Jak miłe było moje zaskoczenie, że nie poddał się. Pierwszą i drugą wyprawę przeczekałem, bo nie wiedziałem co mu powiedzieć i jak w ogóle zacząć, mimo że miałem już pewność, że jest dobry. W końcu dziesięć lat to dużo dla człowieka. Dla mnie minęło jak dziesięć dni.  
Dzisiejsze spotkanie było przypadkiem. Zdecydowałem, że dam sobie spokój z Sasuke, bo to i tak nie ma sensu. Taka przyjaźń. Dlatego więc popłynąłem z Iruką pobawić się. W końcu on stwierdził, że mam poczekać, bo chce mi coś pokazać. Usiadłem na kamieniu i oglądałem gwiazdy, gdy nagle usłyszałem dźwięk wioseł bijący o taflę wody. Nie odwracałem się. Stwierdziłem, ze czekając na powrót Iruki mogę równie dobrze ochronić pałac, ponieważ to miejsce było bardzo blisko niego, a gdy chciałem moja pieśń mogła hipnotyzować. Dlatego zacząłem śpiewać. Śpiewałem czysto i głośno, by najpierw zwabić ich do mnie. Dopiero później chciałem nałożyć hipnozę. W końcu wyjawili się zza skały a światło księżyca oświetlało ich twarze. To był on z podwładnym. Widziałem jak oczy Sasuke otwierają się szeroko, tak samo jak moje.  
Nigdy nie widziałem kogoś tak przystojnego. Miał szeroką, męską twarz z kilkudniowym, czarnym zarostem kontrastującym z kremową skórą. Miał na sobie dziwny kombinezon, ale mogłem stwierdzić, że ciało ma nieźle umięśnione. Później przekonałem się że ma równie wspaniały charakter. Stanowczy, inteligentny i zabawny…  
Cieszę się, że nalegał na następne spotkanie. Nie wątpliwie złożę mu wizytę, ale najpierw muszę pozbyć się jednego ważnego aspektu i dlatego pilnie muszę porozmawiać z ojcem. Tylko on może mi pomóc. Położyłem głowę na poduszkę i niemal natychmiast zasnąłem.  
Obudziłem się wczesnym rankiem następnego dnia. Wczesnym jak na mnie, bo jeszcze nie było przy mnie Iruki, który darłby się na mnie z tego powodu. Kuso, jestem księciem to chce spać jak książę! To znaczy długo i wygodnie. Z kolei zdaniem Iruki przesypiam życie, z czym zgadza się mój tata nie wiadomo czemu.  
No nic. Wstałem z łóżka i przeciągnąłem się. Popłynąłem do toalety gdzie porządnie wyszorowałem ogon i zęby. Przed lustrem postarałem się trochę opanować włosy, ale z powodu wody wszędzie dookoła nie było żadnej możliwości dokonania tego. Wsadziłem w nie swój książęcy diadem. Oczywiście nie taki jak mają księżniczki, ale bardziej męski. Z niewiadomego powodu działa on na ojca zbawiennie i zawsze dostaję to czego chcę. W sensie z tych większych rzeczy bo na co dzień i tak dostaję co poproszę. Wróciłem do sypialni i usiadłem przed toaletką. No co?! Przecież taki piękny i lśniący ogon sam się nie utrzyma, prawda? Zacząłem go woskować, stroszyć, złuszczać i olejkować. Po pół godzinie był wart swojego tytułu „Najpiękniejszego ogona siedmiu mórz". Założyłem jeszcze na biodra, u podstawy ogona, sznur pereł, który niegdyś został podarowany mojej mamie przez tatę. Piękne, rzadkie perły z ruin starożytnej Atlantydy, gdzie tylko król ma dostęp. A właściwie miał, bo teraz trwają tam prace remontowe i Atlantyda ma odzyskać dawną świetność.  
Z lekkim niepokojem w sercu płynąłem przez długie korytarze mijając służbę i strażników kłaniających mi się. Nie lubiłem tego. W końcu stanąłem przed drzwiami Sali tronowej, które otworzyłem energicznie po chwili namysłu. Natychmiast popłynąłem w górę olbrzymiego tronu, by być twarzą w twarz z tatą. Jego srogie oblicze, tak podobne do mojego, patrzyło zimno w moje oczy. Stał się taki po śmierci mamy. Już nic nie było takie same. Od tego momentu nie spuszcza ze mnie wzroku.

\- Co się stało, synu?- zapytał z lekkim niepokojem w głosie.

-Nic, ojcze.- odpowiedziałem szybko.- Chciałem cię prosić tylko o jedną przysługę.

\- Nie uspokoiłeś mnie mój książę, ale dobrze, wysłucham twojej prośby.- chyba nic się nigdzie na świecie nie stało tego ranka, albo nocy, zależy jak patrzysz na strefy czasowe, bo był w dobrym humorze. Postanowiłem zacząć delikatnie.

\- Tato, poznałem człowieka.- hmm… to chyba nie było delikatnie sądząc po jego minie i roztrzaskanym na drobny mak szklanym kopułowym sufitem trafionym kulą ognia z jego trójzębu. Dodatkowo mogłem usłyszeć szybki oddech i zgrzytanie zębami. Już nie mówiąc o czerwonej twarzy i zmrużonych niebezpiecznie oczach. Kurwa. Mam przesrane.

\- Jak śmiesz wypowiadać to słowo w moim domu!? Jak śmiesz kalać swoje usta słowem tak brudnym, tak skażonym!? Jak możesz nie czuć obrzydzenia do tej rasy?!- krzyczał, rzucając dookoła kule błyskawic. Serio, potrafi być straszny!- Nie wstyd ci przed matką?! Jak możesz przychodzić na grób Kushiny skalany tym odorem?!

\- Nie chciałem cię zawieść tato. Ani mamy. Wybacz.- powiedziałem cicho. Miałem nadzieję, że trochę go to uspokoi. A gdzie tam!

\- Wstyd? Teraz ci wstyd! Teraz mówisz że jest ci wstyd i nie chciałeś nas zawieść! Jak możesz nazywać się synem Kushiny, jeśli po tym co zrobili jej ludzie ty zadajesz się z jednym z nich?! Przynosisz mi wstyd i hańbę! Nie jesteś godny nazywania się moim synem, Księciem Mórz i Oceanów… Nie jesteś godny noszenia jej pereł…- zakończył cicho, stopniowo od nowa pogrążając się w rozpaczy. Codziennie od szesnastu lat przeżywa jej śmierć. Od nowa, od nowa i od nowa… Przykro mi z tego powodu i ja też tęsknię za mamą, ale ona żyje u mnie w sercu. Za to u taty i w sercu i w mózgu.

\- Sasuke jest inny…- wyszeptałem. Ojciec spojrzał na mnie zrezygnowanym wzrokiem ze zmęczonej twarzy. Wyglądał jakby się postarzał o dziesięć tysięcy lat!

\- Odejdź Naruto. Odejdź i już nigdy nie poruszajmy tego tematu.- szepnął. Właściwie to nawet nie był szept. Ledwo usłyszałem jego słowa. Posłusznie wypłynąłem z komnaty, pozwalając przeżywać mu 10.10. 1562 roku w rozpaczy.


	4. Rozdział 4

Witam Was ponownie! Szybko, ale wena mi sprzyja! Nowy rozdział „Syreni Śpiew" już przed Wami i proszę o chwilę cierpliwości jeśli chodzi o kolejne, niezależnie od tytułu opo. Zauważycie, że w tym rozdziale połączyłam elementy z innych bajek/filmów niż mała syrenka, ale mam nadzieję, że się dobrze komponują z oryginalnym tekstem ;D

**nayakri **szybko nowy rozdział jak prosiłaś i mam nadzieję, że równie dobry. Cieszę się słysząc, że dobrze się bawiłaś czytając poprzedni.

Miłej lektury!

Charlotte~~

* * *

To, że wypłynąłem z komnaty ojca nie świadczyło o tym, że zapomniałem o Sasuke i naszej obietnicy. Nie. Pamiętałem i wymyśliłem już inną opcję. Wprowadzę ją w życie jeśli tylko pozbędę się Nami śledzącej mnie w ukryciu. Naprawdę myśli, że jej nie widzę? Pewnie Iruka ma problem z podopiecznymi. Poza niańczeniem mnie, ma też pracę sensei w pałacowej akademii. Szkoli ona agentów, strażników i królewskie dzieci. Ja już ją ukończyłem, a że jestem jedynakiem, to teraz to są tylko szpiedzy i strażnicy. Sam chciałem być agentem, w końcu moim idolem był James Glon. Niestety jako książę uczyłem się tylko tych intelektualnych rzeczy. Oczywiście w programie była wliczona samoobrona i walka szpadą, ale to było za mało. Na szczęście spotkałem Kibę, syrena z wybrzeży Japonii, który za cenę swojego honoru postanowił mnie szkolić. Gdy byłem dzieckiem oczywiście, bo potem pałeczkę przejął Jiraiya. Skutek jest taki, że teraz jestem lepszy od nich (i od większości ale udaję bezbronnego). Przez to Kiba i ja jesteśmy najlepszym przyjaciółmi. Właśnie do niego teraz płynąłem. Dupek dwa tysiaki starszy ode mnie i cholernie przystojny. No, oczywiście nic mu do mnie ale wystarczająco, by szalały za nim dziewczyny. A wśród nich jest Nami. Wspaniała okazja, by pozbyć się „ogona". Będę musiał za to Kibie pewnie wystawić przepustkę do pałacowej piwniczki, ale to mała cena za nogi. Jego wadą było miejsce zamieszkania. Wystarczająco daleko by bolał mnie ogon, a to naprawdę rzadkość. Dupek śmieje się ze mnie za każdym razem kiedy do niego przypływam. Ale kto normalny mieszka za Wielką Równiną?! Ale dobrze. Wypłynąłem z Uzu i skierowałem się na wschód. Nagle zatrzymałem się i złapałem za głowę. Ohhh… co za ulga, jednak mam diadem. Zawiera magię, a będzie mi ona potrzebna do wyciszenia domu.  
Dopłynąłem akurat przed zachodem słońca. Zapukałem do drzwi, ale nikt mi nie odpowiadał. Czy ten baran myśli, że może mnie ignorować? Opłynąłem dom dookoła i wpłynąłem w tunel zasłonięty wodorostami. Można powiedzieć, że zrobiłem go w razie awaryjnych sytuacji. Wyszedłem w piwnicy. Teraz już pójdzie łatwo, bo salon jest bezpośrednio połączony z dołem. Wypłynąłem radośnie, myśląc o dobrym opieprzu dla Kiby. Nagle zatrzymałem się. Co ja gadam, aż wrosłem w podłogę! Serio, widok Kiby pieprzącego innego gościa na swojej kanapie mogłem sobie darować. Kami-sama jeszcze te jęki! Szybko otrząsnąłem się i założyłem urok wyciszający. Jak Nami to usłyszy to nic się nie uda! Podszedłem bliżej.

\- Kiba, cholera jasna!- zawołałem po chwili, bo wyglądało na to, że obaj byli tak zatraceni, że nikt nie zauważył mojego przybycia. Jakie było moje zadowolenie, gdy słysząc mój głos, obaj poderwali się do siadu i zaprzestali hmm… swoich działań.

\- Naruto, kuso, co ty tutaj robisz?!- wykrzyczał Kiba, przykrywając szybko swojego kochanka.

Wstał z kanapy i zaczął się ogarniać. Jego kochanek też, sądząc po ruchach pod kocem. Usiadłem w fotelu i złapałem książkę, która leżała na stoliku. „Dwieście pozycji seksualnych i nie tylko…" autorstwa, a jakże, Jiraiyi! Zirytowałem się jeszcze bardziej, ale zacząłem czytać te bzdury, by wprawić ich w jeszcze większe zakłopotanie. Wiem, że to samolubne, ale cholera jasna! Nie mógł go przelecieć później?! Albo wcześniej?! Już nieważne. Usiadł w fotelu naprzeciwko mnie bez barwionego ogona i z rozczochranymi włosami, uśmiechając się pod nosem. Kuso, naprawdę wiem, dlaczego większość na niego leci. Także się uśmiechnąłem.

\- Zawsze wiedziałem, że jesteś Bi.- zaśmiałem się.

\- Masz mnie.- uśmiechnął się jeszcze bardziej.- Ale nie martw się, nie pieprzę dzieci.

\- Nie jestem dzieckiem!- oburzyłem się. I co z tego, że jest starszy? Nie oznacza to, że jestem dzieciakiem!

\- Właśnie udowodniłeś, że jesteś!- teraz on się zaśmiał.

\- Zresztą, nie interesujesz mnie.- powiedziałem, jakbym nie słyszał jego wypowiedzi i zobaczyłem w jego oczach zainteresowanie i nieme pytanie. Przewróciłem oczami i kiwnąłem głową w stronę kanapy. Zrozumiał, bo wstał i schował głowę po koc, mówiąc coś tajemniczemu nieznajomemu. Odsunął się, a wciąż okryty kocem kochanek wypłynął z domu.

\- Kto to?- zapytałem z zainteresowaniem, gdy z powrotem usiadł na fotelu.

\- Shino.

\- Przywódca ANBU Shino?!- krzyknąłem zdziwiony.

\- Taaa…- ziewnął.- A co?

\- Nie, nic… Widziałeś jego twarz?!- zapytałem podekscytowany.

\- Oczywiście.- roześmiał się.

\- Wow, dobry jesteś. Chociaż nie podejrzewałbym go o ciągotki homoseksualne.

\- Ta, ja też. Zawsze taki zimny, ale co sok z sinic robi z syrenami…

\- To ile to już trwa?- zdziwiłem się. Ostatni raz był w stolicy…

\- Rok temu.- dokończył moje zdanie.- Dobrze myślisz. I nie rób takiej zaskoczonej miny. Jesteś jak księga, wiem dokładnie o czym myślisz. Cały rok temu kiedy cię nie było, bo postanowiłeś mieć taki kaprys. Dowiem się w końcu dlaczego NAPRAWDĘ zniknąłeś na dziesięć lat?- spytał. Nagle stał się zdenerwowany.- I nie wciskaj mi tych bzdur o treningu!

\- Kiedy to prawda!- popatrzył na mnie sceptycznie.- Dobra, nie cała…

\- Mów.

\- Dekadę temu uratowałem księcia, który teraz jest królem, spotkałem się z nim w nocy i złożyłem mu obietnicę, że przyjdę go odwiedzić, do czego potrzebne mi są nogi, wspomniałem ojcu, ale prawie wyrzucił mnie z domu, a Nami ciągle mnie śledzi i chcę żebyś wziął ją na randkę żebym mógł spokojnie kupić nogi od Morskiego Czarnoksiężnika.

\- Wow! Spokojnie, Naru!- wykrzyknął i przetarł twarz dłońmi. Popatrzył na mnie i roześmiał się.- Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że powodem twojej ucieczki był człowiek?!

\- Przestań! Miałem dziesięć lat i ojciec ciągle wmawiał mi jacy ludzie są źli. Spytał mnie wtedy czy zobaczymy się jeszcze, a ja powiedziałem, że nie bo nie chciałem by spotkało mnie to co mamę. Ale ciągnęło mnie do niego, dlatego uciekłem. Wróciłem i dalej. Ale już sobie odpuściłem. Reszta jest moją prośbą.

\- Nie wierzę po prostu! Niemożliwe, że ktokolwiek zmusił cię do ucieczki! Nikt cię nie mógł złamać!

\- Nie złamał mnie! Chciałem tylko chronić królestwo!

\- Uciekając.

\- Nie spotykając się z nim więcej!- krzyknąłem, próbując mu coś wytłumaczyć. Niestety, jak planktonem w wieloryba.- Nieważne. Umówisz się z nią czy nie?

\- Nie miej tego za złe ale nie jest w moim typie. Nie umawiam się z rybami.

\- Delfiny są ssakami! Twój gatunek!- krzyknąłem zdesperowany. Przyjaciel od siedmiu boleści.- Nie musisz przecież jej przelecieć.

\- Każda moja randka tak się kończy.

\- To ta się skończy inaczej!- walnąłem książką w stół. Zagwizdał, na co zamrugałem.- Co?

\- Serio wydzielasz tą „królewskość" jak się złościsz. A myślałem, że zakochane służące kłamią.

\- KIBA!

\- No już, spokojnie księciuniu.- zachichotał.- Co będę miał w zamian?- zapytał z przymrużonymi oczami. W końcu gada do rzeczy i mimo że się tego spodziewałem, to dalej jest z niego parszywy materialista. Przyjacielowi pomaga się chyba ot tak, prawda?

\- Klucz do pałacowej piwniczki z sokiem z sinic lub mojej ze znalezionym alkoholem porzuconym przez ludzi.

\- Masz sake?- zapytał z nadzieją. Hahaha mam go!

\- Trenowałem głównie w okolicach Japonii.

\- Stoi!

\- Dziękuję bardz!- powiedziałem i mocno ścisnąłem jego dłoń.

\- To jutro rano wybierzesz się do stolicy i poszukasz jej. Powiesz jej jakieś bzdury i umówisz się na południe. W tym czasie zamienię ogon na nogi.

\- Na pewno tego chcesz?- zapytał z powątpieniem.

\- Tak! Muszę iść do niego i sprawdzić dlaczego nie potrafię o nim zapomnieć!

\- Rozumiem, serio, ale zobacz co spotkało Orochimaru. Oszalał gdy stracił ogon.

\- Tak ale teraz może chodzić! Zresztą spójrz na Tsunade! Nie oszalała i gdzieś na lądzie leczy ludzi.

\- Łut szczęścia.

\- Nie przekonasz mnie… Poza tym nigdy nie widziałem prawdziwego koloru twojego ogona.- zmieniłem temat. Wkurzał mnie już.

\- Nie?- zapytał zdziwiony.

\- Nie. Tylko barwiony węglem. Naprawdę nie wiem dlaczego ANBU tego wymaga.

\- Po kolorze ogona możesz być łatwo rozpoznany, dlatego oprócz twarzy i torsów mamy zakryty też ogon.

\- Taak, ale nie ma już żadnych przestępców.

\- Zdziwiłbyś się.- uśmiechnął się dziko.

\- Będę się zbierał. W każdym razie piękna czerwień!- powiedziałem i wypłynąłem z jego domu. Teraz tylko trzeba poczekać do jutra.

* * *

\- Ster lewo na burt!- słyszałem wydającego rozkazy Suia.

Znowu siedziałem na ławce, ale tym razem obserwowałem Konohę widoczną na horyzoncie. Około dwóch godzin i znowu zasiądę na tronie. Tym razem w oczekiwaniu na wizytę Naruto. Mam nadzieję, że nie za kolejne dziesięć lat. Wstałem i zacząłem chodzić po łajbie, obserwując majtków uwijających się przy pracy. Czemu zawsze jak wyruszamy z portu, albo do niego przypływamy muszą śpiewać? Jeszcze o morzu i syrenach.

\- Jestem ciekawy czy nie mają innych pieśni.- powiedziałem do Kakashiego, który podszedł do mnie niespodziewanie.

\- Pewnie, nie królu. W końcu serce ich raduje się myślą o legendarnych stworzeniach w głębinach oceanów.

\- Znów myślisz o nich w kategorii legend?

\- Nie. Jak zwykle miałeś rację, panie. Nie miałeś majaków.

\- Cieszę się, że zmądrzałeś.

\- Człowiek uczy się całe życie.- powiedział lekko się uśmiechając.- Jednak dalej nie rozumiem pańskiego zainteresowania osobą tego konkretnego syrena.

\- Na początku myślałem, że dlatego, bo był moim pierwszym przyjacielem, ale po tym spotkaniu już sam nie wiem. To jest coś innego. Coś, co nie pozwala mi o nim zapomnieć.

\- Mam nadzieję, że stanie to się wkrótce. Jeśli on będzie w myślach króla, nie będziesz w stanie się ożenić i spłodzić potomka.

\- Zaprzestań natychmiast!- krzyknąłem.- Nie mam zamiaru się żenić ani nikogo płodzić!

\- Panie, musisz przedłużyć ród!

\- Skończ! Znowu wyciągasz ten sam argument, na który znasz doskonale moją odpowiedź!

\- Tak panie.- powiedział i odszedł

Postanowiłem iść do Shikamaru. Wczoraj oddałem mu perły, by zrobił z nich naszyjnik. Nie jest jubilerem z zawodu, ale zna się na wielu rzeczach. Ufam mu bezgranicznie. Powinien już skończyć.

\- Jak praca?- zapytałem retorycznie. Znałem odpowiedź.

\- Skończona.- odpowiedział znużony.- Było za dużo pereł, dlatego z różowej postanowiłem zrobić pierścień dla księżniczki. Uznałem, że biel lepiej pasuje do królowej.

Zmarszczyłem czoło i na moim obliczu ukazał się mars. Nie chciałem nic dawać siostrze, szczególnie tak cennej rzeczy, ale jeśli Shikamaru już zrobił, to nie pozwolę, by taki piękny pierścień się zmarnował. Kiwnąłem w podzięce głową i odszedłem do kajuty zdrzemnąć się i przeczekać nadchodzący ból głowy.  
Obudziłem się w mojej komnacie i czułem, że Sui zapłaci za to głową. Pewnie kretyn niósł mnie przez całe miasto na rękach. Co musieli pomyśleć sobie poddani? I delegaci z innych krajów?! Że król jest poważnie chory, umiera?! Poza tym taka skaza na honorze! Spojrzałem w dół. Na szczęście nie odważył się mnie przebrać. Wstałem z łóżka i zadzwoniłem dzwonkiem po służki. Muszę natychmiast wrócić do rządzenia i spotkać się z matką. Niekoniecznie w tej kolejności. Nie chce, żeby zmarła przez szok zaserwowany jej przez tego bezmózga. Przybyłe służki szybko wykąpały mnie w balii wypełnionej ciepłą, przegotowaną wodą i umyły. Lubiłem moją łaźnię. Była wyłożona najlepszym marmurem pochodzącym z Kraju Wiatru, mimo moich sporów z tamtejszym królem. Nie lubię go. Na środku stała wielka, również marmurowa balia, którą zajmowałem.  
Wstałem, rozchlapując wszędzie wodę. Natychmiast podbiegła do mnie szatynka z ręcznikiem, którym zaczęła mnie wycierać. Po wysuszeniu włosów, udaliśmy się do garderoby, gdzie dziewki ubrały mnie w królewskie szaty i purpurowy płaszcz po czym szybko uciekły, zostawiając mnie w spokoju. Nałożyłem koronę i wezwałem guwernantkę Nami, również dzwonkiem. Po krótkiej chwili rozległo się pukanie do drzwi.

\- Wejść!

\- Wzywałeś, panie.- dygnęła, nie spuszczając ze mnie wzroku.

\- Pójdziesz zawiadomić moją siostrę i matkę, że spotkam się z nimi w komnacie dziennej za kwadrans. Następnie poinformujesz Shikamaru, że ma ogłosić w mieście, że dzisiaj będę udzielać audiencji.

\- Wedle życzenia, królu.- znów dygnęła, ale zamiast wyjść z mojej komnaty i przestać zatruwać mi powietrze swoją obecnością, dalej stała patrząc na mnie oczami płonącymi z ciekawości.

\- Coś jeszcze?- zapytałem zirytowany.

\- Czy coś się stało? Dlaczego nagle pragniesz udzielać audiencji, panie?

\- Nie twoja sprawa Ino.- czemu wszystkie blondynki są denerwujące? Oprócz blondynów, rzecz jasna.- Jeśli wiesz co dla ciebie dobre, nie będziesz zadawać zbędnych pytań.

\- Oczywiście, wasza wysokość.- odpowiedziała i w końcu zostawiła mnie samego, ale było widać, że taka odpowiedź jej nie zadowoliła i będzie węszyć. Nie zależy mi czy odkryją tożsamość Naruto czy nie, ale nie pozwolę służbie plotkować o sobie pod moim nosem!

Udałem się na umówione miejsce przechodząc przez długie korytarze i widząc kłaniająca się mi służbę i straż. Uwielbiałem to. Ta świadomość, że w jednej chwili mogę pozbawić każdego z nich majątku, rodziny lub życia… Zaczekałem, aż strażnicy otworzą przede mną ogromne drzwi i wszedłem do środka. Usiadłem na jednym z foteli i zacząłem czytać książkę o najnowszych wynalazkach. Podobno kiedyś ma powstać sposób na oświetlanie pomieszczeń inny niż świece i maszyna do latania. W świece jeszcze mogę uwierzyć, ale latanie? Kto śmie wciskać ludziom takie bzdury?! Niemożliwym jest, by człowiek wzniósł się kiedykolwiek do chmur. Czytając podobne owiane niemożliwością i przechodzące granice głupoty bzdury napisane przez człeka z chorobą szaleńczą, czekałem na mą rodzinę. Wreszcie przyszły. Damy ubrane w piękne, bogato zdobione suknie z najlepszych materiałów na świecie i od najlepszych krawców, jednak każda się różniła. Matka – spokojna matrona, opłakująca stratę męża dekadę temu, wciąż nosząca żałobę, i podobna do niej Nami, ale ubrana w o wiele żywsze kolory. Gdy matka mnie zobaczyła, w jej oczach zalśniły łzy. Podbiegła do mnie i mocno uścisnęła. Lekko ją odsunąłem.

\- Witaj matko.

\- Och, synku!- załkała.- Proszę, nie wypływaj już nigdy więcej! Nie mogę znieść tej niepewności!- znów mnie uścisnęła. Na moim ramieniu robiła się mokra plama od jej łez.

\- Nie będzie już ku temu potrzeby. Oczywiście, nie licząc wyjazdów dyplomatycznych, ale nie mówmy teraz o nich. Usiądźmy, a ja poczekam aż się uspokoisz.- powiedziałem ciepło i zaprowadziłem ją na długą kanapę stojącą na środku.

\- Sasuke, nawet nie możesz sobie wyobrazić jak wielka jest moja radość.- łkała dalej, ale teraz w bawełnianą chusteczkę.- Nami, kochanie, usiądź obok mnie, proszę.

\- Tak matko.- powiedziała sztywno. Sam również usiadłem, ale na fotelu naprzeciwko nich.

\- Matko.- zacząłem.- Jak powiedziałem nie będę już tak często wypływał, gdyż odnalazłem istotę, której szukałem cały ten czas. W najbliższym czasie mam nadzieję cię z nią zapoznać.

\- Byłoby cudownie synu. Chętnie poznam osobę, która tak zmąciła ci w głowie.- uśmiechnęła się lekko, a ja zmarszczyłem czoło.

\- Co masz na myśli?- zapytałem, jeszcze spokojnie.

\- Och, nie bierz moich słów jako obrazę!- machnęła dłonią.- Po prostu zawsze jesteś taki poważny i opanowany dlatego miło było oglądać twoją troskę o kogoś innego niż siebie i mnie. Byłoby to jeszcze przyjemniejsze, gdyby poszukiwania jej nie wiązały się z morzem.

\- Tak, to był minus.- przyznałem, chcąc ją, choć trochę, uspokoić.

\- Dalej jednak nie rozumiem dlaczego nie mogłeś jej znaleźć tyle lat. Przez tą dekadę odwiedziłeś chyba wszystkie kraje świata, dlatego nie rozumiem dlaczego jej istnienie pozostawało w ukryciu.

\- Nie masz racji matko. Nie odwiedziłem wszystkich krajów świata. Poza tym szukałem na morzu.- sprostowałem zamyślony.

\- Co masz na myśli Sasuke?- zapytała zmieszana. Zapewne nie wiedziała o co mi chodzi.

\- Nie ważne. Dowiesz się później. Gdy złoży nam wizytę.- wstałem z miejsca.- Mam dla ciebie naszyjnik matko.- powiedziałem i wręczyłem jej perły w ozdobnym pudełku.

Spojrzałem niechętnie na Nami, która patrzyła na naszyjnik ze smutkiem. Może faktycznie w tym względzie Sui miał rację. W końcu jest dziewczyną, a one wszystkie lubią dostawać prezenty.

\- Są piękne Sasuke. Dziękuje.- uśmiechnęła się smutno i, tak jak zwykle, chciała zapiąć naszyjnik na szyi Nami.

\- Nie rób tego.- odezwałem się trochę za ostro.- Został stworzony na moje życzenie specjalnie dla ciebie.

\- Ale Sa.. Tak jest.- zaprzestała protestów, gdy zauważyła mój wyraz twarzy. Zapięła naszyjnik na swojej śnieżnobiałej szyi. Nara jak zwykle miał rację. Lepiej jej pasuje biel niż róż.

\- Dla niej mam coś innego.- szybko podniosła głowę, wyraźnie zaskoczona.

Wyjąłem pudełeczko z torby i widziałem zachwyt w jej oczach, gdy zobaczyła jego zawartość. Białe złoto z różową perłą osadzoną w nim. Na pewno błyskotka, którą pragnie dostać każda dziewczyna. Szybko założyła pierścień na palec i podbiegła do mnie. Już chciałem przypomnieć jej gdzie jest jej miejsce, na jej szczęście w porę się opamiętała i stanęła w odległości metra ode mnie. Twarz jej promieniała szczęściem. Dygnęła i uśmiechnęła się do mnie.

\- Dziękuje za prezent, bracie. Bardzo piękny pierścień.

\- Noś go dumnie.- powiedziałem i wyszedłem z komnaty.

Pozostało mi udać się na zapowiedziane audiencje do sali tronowej.

* * *

Kiba jest jednak świetnym uwodzicielem. Nawet jeśli „ryby" nie są w jego typie. Do tego zwerbowałem kilku rekrutów akademii do narobieniu kłopotu Iruce i wyszło idealnie. Najlepszym dowodem jestem ja, stojący przed wejściem do pieczary Czarnoksiężnika bez żadnego „ogona". Wziąłem głęboki wdech i wpłynąłem do ciemnego korytarza. Po drodze widziałem dziwne, ruszające się i patrzące na mnie przerażonym wzrokiem glony. W środku zastałem eee… kogoś.

\- Przepraszam!- krzyknąłem.- Szukam Czarnoksiężnika!

\- Witaj zbłąkana duszo. Oto jestem!- odpowiedział mi niski syren w okrągłych, drucianych okularach i z szarymi włosami spiętymi w kitkę.

\- Ja naprawdę szukam Czarnoksiężnika! Potrzebuję pomocy!- krzyknąłem oburzony. Nagle z jego dłoni buchnął płomień.- Sam potrafię coś takiego! Myślisz, że mnie tym przekonasz?!- krzyknąłem zdenerwowany. On westchnął.

\- Dobrze, książę, pomyśl o czymś a ja zgadnę o czym, dobrze?- powiedział, a ja zamrugałem. - „Skąd on, do cholery, wie, że jestem księciem?!" to pomyślałeś prawda?

\- Łaaaaa Czarnoksiężnik.- wydarłem się i wskazałem na niego palcem. Przewrócił oczami.

\- Kabuto. Do usług.- przedstawił się i skłonił.- Wyjaw mi zatem swój problem książę.

\- Chcę odwiedzić przyjaciela na lądzie. Potrzebne mi nogi.- skróciłem.

\- Hmm… A kimże ten przyjaciel jest?

\- Król Sasuke.

\- Sasuke, mówisz?!- nagle stał się ożywiony. Czyżby nie tylko na mnie to imię dziwnie wpływało?- To zmienia postać rzeczy.

\- Taaak…- odpowiedziałem niepewnie, nie do końca wiedząc co ma na myśli. Był jakiś dziwny. Nie polubiłem go.- Co chcesz za sprawne nogi?

\- Oh, od księcia? Nic!- krzyknął.

\- A kruczek?

\- Brak takowych! W końcu jesteś naszym ukochanym księciem Naruto.

\- Dobrze...

\- Podpisz to.- rozkazał i przede mną jak na zawołanie pojawił się pergamin z jakąś umową.

Wiem, że powinienem ją przeczytać, ale po prostu mi się nie chciało. Machnąłem podpis i wypiłem miksturę, którą mi podawał.  
Nagle w moim brzuchu zawirowało, cała klatka piersiowa mnie bolała i jakoś lekko zrobiło mi się w okolicach ogona. Spojrzałem w dół. Miałem dwie, piękne nogi. Chciałem podziękować, ale gdy tylko otworzyłem usta, woda mi się do nich nalała i nie mogłem oddychać. Zacząłem tonąć. Próbowałem szybko wydostać się na powierzchnię, ale prawie natychmiast zrozumiałem, że nogi nie są przystosowane do szybkiego pływania. Do pływania w ogóle. Zebrałem całą swoją silną wolę i przepłynąłem przez korytarz, a następnie przebiłem się przez silne prądy na powierzchnię. Odetchnąłem głęboko świeżym tlenem. Ujrzałem ląd na horyzoncie i mimo bólu mięśni zmusiłem się do pływania. Gdy w końcu pod palcami poczułem piach, zemdlałem.


	5. Rozdział 5

Jestem! Trochę to zajęło, ale gotowe! Obiecuję, że więcej nie zrobię takiej długiej przerwy ;D Zapraszam do czytania i zachęcam do komentowania!

**nayakri **jak znajdziesz błędy to śmiało pisz jestem otwarta na sugestie ;D Minato jeszcze nie wie, ale się dowie i mam nawet pomysł jak ;D

Charlotte~~

* * *

Ocknąłem się dopiero, gdy słońce chyliło się ku zachodowi. Głowa na moim karku, zresztą jak reszta ciała nigdy nie była aż taka ciężka. Nie mogłem zrozumieć jak ludzie mogą utrzymać się prosto na dwóch nogach, w pionie, mając ciało ciężkie jak waleń. Spróbowałem podnieść głowę, ale tak jak myślałem, nie powiodło się to. Z trudem przekręciłem się na brzuch i spojrzałem na zaczynający się pojawiać Księżyc. Zamknąłem oczy i zacząłem się modlić. Syreny pochodzą od Księżyca. A przynajmniej tak napisane jest w starodawnych księgach. Modliłem się o siłę, by podnieść to ciało i wytrwałość, by dać radę wydostać się z tej wyspy na której się aktualnie znajdowałem.

Po dziesięciu minutach poczułem, że moje ciało wypełniają nowe siły. Powoli podniosłem się na łokciach, a potem, zachęcony sukcesem, na kolana. Zacząłem szybko oddychać. Mimo wszystko, te ruchy kosztowały mnie prawie cały zapas, który dostałem od Księżyca. Niepewnie napiąłem lewą nogę, a prawą wysunąłem w przód. Po chwili zrobiłem podobnie z lewą i stanąłem. Chwiałem się na boki, ale stałem. Teraz czekała mnie najtrudniejsza część – chodzenie. Ale z drugiej strony to nie może być aż takie trudne. Przecież ludzie robią to cały czas. Poza tym widziałem Sasuke, gdy chodził. Niemożliwe, by było trudne! W końcu jak może taki drań, to ja tym bardziej dam radę!

Jakże się myliłem! Prawie do świtu ćwiczyłem chodzenie, by przejść kawałek prostej drogi bez przewracania się. Ale cóż, słyszałem, że nawet ludzki narybek na początku uczy się chodzić. Gdy słońce wzeszło, nadal nie byłem gotowy do wskoczenia do wody. Wciąż pamiętałem jak moje nogi nie mogły sobie poradzić z naporem wody. Nie były odpowiednie. Usiadłem zrezygnowany na piasku, zastanawiając się, jak uda mi się dostać na ląd, do Sasuke. Nagle zobaczyłem w oddali wieloryba. Pomyślałem, że można spróbować się z nim porozumieć. W końcu oddałem ogon i moce, a nie część mózgu odpowiedzialną za języki obce.

Tak szybko jak mogłem, podszedłem do brzegu, zanurzyłem głowę w oceanie i zawołałem mojego grubego, morskiego kolegę. Na szczęście posłuchał mojego wezwania i po niedługim czasie siedziałem na jego grzbiecie płynąc do Konohy.

Zeskoczyłem z mojego nowego przyjaciela, dziękując mu za przejażdżkę i utrzymywanie mnie i grzbietu ponad wodą. Rozejrzałem się po plaży i zrozumiałem, że jestem na tej samej plaży co lata temu, tylko bardziej zaśmieconej. Głównie były to szczątki jakiegoś statku. Zauważyłem w oddali lustro, więc podszedłem do niego obejrzeć moje nogi. Były cudowne. Zgrabne, mało owłosione i, najważniejsze, nie miały łusek! Spojrzałem wyżej i zauważyłem, że jestem nagi. Musiałem czymś się okryć, ale nie wiedziałem czym. Na moje szczęście, oprócz lustra i drewna z rozbitego statku, został też żagiel. Porwałem go na kawałki i zrobiłem prowizoryczne okrycie, które ludzie nazywają spódnicą. Bardzo zadowolony z siebie ruszyłem w stronę bramy, którą dostrzegłem. Powoli wsunąłem się do środka i oniemiały rozejrzałem się dookoła. To miejsce było zachwycające! Prawie jak moje ogrody w pałacu, tylko bardziej zielone, kolorowe i zniewalające! I ten zapach! Ciężki, mdły, ale cudownie słodki zapach tych kolorowych wodorostów, wystających z ziemi. Spróbowałem jeden zerwać, ale ukuł mnie swoimi jadowitymi kolcami. Mam nadzieję, że nie była to śmiercionośna trucizna. Spojrzałem na mój zraniony palec i włożyłem go do ust, krzywiąc się lekko. Za wielkim zdrewniałym wodorostem ze zwisającymi z niego innymi, mniejszymi, dostrzegłem kamienną drogę. W moim pałacu takie drogi prowadzą do wejścia, więc zapałałem nowym entuzjazmem! Przyspieszyłem i stanąłem przed wielkimi schodami. Po dłuższej chwili udało mi się je pokonać, ale pojawił się nowy problem. Przed wielkimi, złoconymi, drewnianymi drzwiami stały straże. Strażnicy nie różnili się zbytnio od tych w Uzu, ale wątpię, że wpuściliby mnie do środka gdybym przedstawił się jako książę, syn króla podwodnego królestwa. Poza tym Sasuke nic nie wie o moim tytule oraz pochodzeniu i wolałbym, by tak zostało. Podszedłem do nich spokojnie i poprosiłem o wpuszczenie mnie, jednak oni spojrzeli na mnie z obrzydzeniem, pojmali mnie i zakuli w kajdany.

\- Wypuście mnie!- Zacząłem się wyrywać.- Znam Sasuke! Chcę się z nim spotkać!- Krzyknąłem, ale za chwilę zostałem uciszony przez ciężką pięść, lądującą na mojej twarzy. Czułem krew w ustach i mroczki przed oczami.

\- Jak śmiesz wymawiać jego imię, włóczęgo?!- Zagrzmiał pełen oburzenia głos jednego ze strażników.

\- Nie masz prawa nawet czyścić butów królowej matki, nie mówiąc już o samym królu!- Dodał wściekle drugi.

\- On mnie zna!- Upierałem się, za co jeszcze raz zostałem uderzony.

\- Śmieciu!- Krzyknął pierwszy, podczas ataku.

\- Wystarczy Horacy! Zabierzemy go do generałów!

\- Tak, może od razu wywalą go na zbity pysk!

Zaciągnęli mnie do wnętrza zamku i prowadzili przez labirynt korytarzy. Zdziwiłem się, że mimo iż to pałac, jest tak mało zdobiony. W Uzu sufit każdego z korytarzy był pokryty złotem lub platyną. Może mają inny gust? Wzruszyłem mentalnie ramionami. Zostałem wepchnięty przez wielkie dwuskrzydłowe drzwi do komnaty z ogromnym stołem na środku i ludźmi otaczającymi go. Na stole leżała jakaś mapa, na niej stały figurki, a Shikamaru, człowiek którego poznałem przez Sasuke, przesuwał te figurki w różne strony jakimś patykiem. Nawet gdy usłyszał, że ktoś wszedł, nie podniósł głowy i dalej tłumaczył coś ludziom dookoła. Do nas podszedł jeden z generałów, przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje po pozdrowieniu strażników skierowanym do niego. Żołnierz spojrzał na mnie nieprzychylnie i poprosił o wyjaśnienie sprawy.

\- … i właśnie tak wygląda sprawa, sir!

\- Rozumiem.- Generał potarł w zamyśleniu brodę.- Wydaje mi się, że noc w lochach nauczy tego dzieciaka szacunku. Potem wypuścicie go za murami pałacu.

\- Nie, proszę!- Zacząłem, ale strażnicy zaczęli mnie siłą wyciągać z pomieszczenia. W końcu, w akcie desperacji krzyknąłem.- Shikamaru! Shikamaru, powiedz, że wiesz kim jestem!

W sali zapadła cisza. Strateg w końcu podniósł głowę i gdy mnie zobaczył, w szoku szeroko otworzył oczy. Wiedziałem już, że jestem uratowany. Może jednak nie będę wyrzucony! Obok niego dostrzegłem Suigetsu, który patrzył na mnie w czystym przerażeniu. Szepnął coś do Shikamaru no co ten skinął twierdząco głową i wybiegł w pośpiechu.

\- Półgłówki! Co wyście z nim zrobili?!- Wydarł się na nich, podbiegł do mnie i przyjrzał mojej twarzy.

\- Shikamaru-sama! Nazywał króla po imieniu i próbował wedrzeć się do pałacu! Nawet śmiał twierdzić, że zna jego wysokość!

\- Może dlatego, że zna!- Znowu krzyknął, ale szybko się opanował.- To jego bliski przyjaciel. Módlcie się, by król był w dobrym humorze inaczej obaj zapłacicie głową. A teraz odejdźcie zanim was wsadzę do lochu!

\- Hai!- Odpowiedzieli i uciekli w popłochu. Spojrzałem na szatyna z wdzięcznością.

\- Dziękuję. Wyrzuciliby mnie z pałacu, gdyby nie ty.

\- Nie ma za co. Jesteś gościem króla. Należy ci się szacunek.

\- Mimo wszystko dzięki!- Wyszczerzyłem się do niego.- Mogę się spotkać z Sasuke?

\- Oczywiście, za chwilę cię zaprowadzę.- Powiedział i odwrócił się ponownie do ludzi przy stole, słuchających nas z zaciekawieniem.- Na dzisiaj koniec planowania. Przemyślcie strategie, które opracowałem i wybierzcie najlepszą. Wracajcie do obowiązków.

Żołnierze z niechęcią wymalowaną na twarzach opuszczali pokój, ale wyglądało na to, że nie chcieli się sprzeciwiać Narze. Najwyraźniej był wyżej od nich i odpowiadał od razu do króla. Zwrócił się do mnie i przyjrzał mi się. Skrzywił się lekko i oznajmił, że przed spotkaniem Sasuke muszę się przebrać. Po dziesięciu minutach byłem gotowy.

\- Zabiorę cię teraz do prywatnego salonu króla, gdzie się z nim spotkasz.

\- Oczywiście!- Krzyknąłem w podekscytowaniu. Nie mogłem się doczekać, że go zobaczę!- Nie chcesz wiedzieć jak zdobyłem nogi?

\- Wszystko wyjaśni się na spotkaniu. Chodźmy.

* * *

\- Nie sądzę, że audiencje dzisiaj także są potrzebne, Kakashi. W końcu wczoraj wysłuchiwałem wniosków, aż do wieczora.

\- To było za mało czasu, panie! Przyjmowałeś wczoraj w większości arystokratów, a zwykła ludność także ma problemy!

\- Tak się złożyło, że akurat najbogatsi byli w kolejce pierwsi. Nie moja wina Kakashi. Przejdźmy się po ogrodach, chcę wybrać kwiaty do przyozdobienia komnaty matki.

\- Tak, królowa je kocha.

\- Owszem, oprócz Nami i mnie są jej jedyną radością od śmierci króla.- Powiedziałem obojętnie. Mimo wszystko martwiła mnie jej apatia i aspołeczność. Miałem nadzieję, że coś się zmieni tyle lat po katastrofie, ale jest tak, jakby była ona wczoraj. Niestety, nie mogę wymagać od niej by zapomniała o ukochanym mężu.

\- Wszyscy poddani ją kochają i wspierają. Zresztą tak samo jak ciebie i księżniczkę.

\- Wiem. Są dobre nastroje w królestwie, chwała Woli Ognia. Mizashi-san!- Zawołałem do ogrodnika, którego dostrzegłem kątem oka. Zatrzymał się natychmiast.

\- Panie.- Pokłonił się, a ja skinąłem głową.

\- Chciałbym, byś przygotował kwiaty do sypialni królowej.

\- Wedle rozkazu. Jakich mam użyć tym razem?

\- Białe tulipany, niebieskie róże, niezapominajki i konwalie.

\- Będzie trudno z tymi ostatnimi. Nie ich sezon.

\- Nie ma w szklarniach?

\- Mogę sprawdzić, ale nie robiłbym sobie dużych nadziei na twoim miejscu, królu.

\- Sprawdź, jeśli faktycznie nie będzie użyj innych, ale także białych.

\- Oczywiście, wasza wysokość.- Ukłonił się ponownie i odszedł.

\- Wracamy do zamku? Myślę, że omawianie strategii przeciwko Otogakure nie będzie trwało jeszcze długo.

\- Jestem tego samego zdania.- Stwierdziłem i poszliśmy w stronę wejścia do pałacu. Weszliśmy po marmurowych schodach i stanęliśmy przed złoconymi drzwiami. Zmarszczyłem brwi i odwróciłem się do Kakashiego, by zobaczyć tak samo zdziwiony i zdezorientowany wyraz jego twarzy jak mój.- O co chodzi? Dlaczego nie ma strażników?

\- Nie mam pojęcia, mój panie. Jeszcze nie pora na ich przerwę.

\- Masz sprawdzić co się dzieje zaraz po naszym spotkaniu z Shikamaru.

\- Oczywiście.

Weszliśmy w główny korytarz prowadzący do sali tronowej i skręciliśmy w prawo. Nagle zatrzymałem się w miejscu słysząc irytujący głos, zwiastujący bliską migrenę.

\- Oooooi! Saaaaaaasukeeeee! Czeeeeeekaj!- Wrzasnął z końca korytarza i przybiegł do mnie. Stanął zdyszany z mniej niż zawsze głupkowatym wyrazem twarzy, z czego wywnioskowałem, że stało się coś poważnego. Dałem mu złapać oddech i zażądałem wyjaśnień.

\- Noooooo więc…- Zaczął przeciągać, a mi żyłka na szyi zaczęła niebezpiecznie pulsować.

\- Gadaj wreszcie!

\- No bo jest taka sytuacja, że spotkanie zostało przerwane.

\- Dlaczego i przez kogo?- spytałem lodowatym tonem. Kimkolwiek był intruz, nie ujdzie mu to płazem. Nie przerywa się ważnego spotkania dowódców armii, bez ważnego powodu.

\- No właśnie, widzisz, eeeee…- Zaczął się plątać, a ja próbowałem pozostać spokojny.- Przez Naruto…

\- Naruto!- Wykrzyknąłem, zapominając o złym nastroju sprzed sekundy. Jednak przyszedł! Ale nagle zdałem sobie sprawę, że przecież nie mógł przyjść.- Wyjaśnij!

\- No bo widzisz, teraz on ma teraz nogi…

\- Nogi…- powtórzyłem zdumiony. Uświadomiłem sobie, że teraz nie będzie przeszkód by pokazać mu wszystkie piękne rzeczy, które mogą istnieć tylko na lądzie. Uśmiechnąłem się lekko i pośpieszyłem do salonu, gdzie miałem się spotkać z Shikamaru. Zakładałem, że tam na mnie czekają. Nie zwracałem na wołającego mnie panicznie Suia. W głowie miałem tylko blondyna. Znaczy do czasu, kiedy ten kretyn zagrodził mi drzwi do salonu.

\- Przepuść mnie!

\- Nie! Sasuke musisz coś wiedzieć zanim tam wejdziesz!

\- Dowiem się, gdy wejdę!

\- Musisz wiedzieć teraz!- Krzyknął, a w jego oczach było widać desperację. Ewentualnie mogę, go wysłuchać, ale lepiej żeby było to wystarczająco ważne by opóźniać moje spotkanie z Naruto!

\- Streszczaj się.

\- Musisz wiedzieć, że Naruto się tutaj pojawił ubrany w jakąś szmatę, najpewniej znalezioną na brzegu.

\- To logiczne, w końcu dopiero co wyszedł z morza.

\- Taaaak. Ty to wiesz, Kakashi to wie, Shikamaru i ja też to wiemy. Niestety nie strażnicy dla których był zwykłym włóczęgą, mówiącym o „Sasuke" i twierdzącym, że go zna.

\- Taak?- Niebezpiecznie zmrużyłem oczy, czując w tym jakiś kruczek. Niezbyt przyjemny.

\- No widzisz, nie potraktowali go zbyt miło. Najpierw go zakuli w kajdany, a potem przeciągnęli przez pół zamku na spotkanie. Tam prawie wrzucili go do lochu i wygnali z pałacu.

\- Coś jeszcze?- Zapytałem spokojnie, chociaż czułem w sobie wzrastający gniew. Miałem ochotę kogoś zabić. A najlepiej dwóch strażników. Brutalnie i boleśnie.

\- No, tak jakby…- Powiedział cicho.

\- Mów!- Syknąłem przez zaciśnięte zęby.

\- No jeszcze zanim go zakuli, to go trochę, tak jakby pobili.- Powiedział szybko i zniknął z zasięgu mojego wzroku, czy pięści, zanim zdążyłem przyswoić sobie informacje.

Naruto pobity? Mój gość, Naruto, pobity? Znajduję się w jakimś alternatywnej rzeczywistości? Zanim zdążyłem pomyśleć co robię, prawie wyważyłem drzwi do salonu, gdzie ujrzałem Naruto siedzącego na kanapie. Naruto w pięknych szatach wyglądającego jak anioł. Naruto z sinym okiem i rozciętą wargą. Podbiegłem do niego i dotknąłem zasinionego, pięknego, błękitnego jak zawsze oka. Spojrzałem na niego w przerażeniu i delikatnie pogłaskałem opuchliznę. Wtedy złapałem go za dłoń i usiadłem obok niego.

\- Przepraszam, Naruto.- Powiedziałem cicho, patrząc mu ciągle w oczy. Nawet nie zauważyłem oburzonego sapnięcia Kakashiego czy chichotu Suia.- Proszę, wybacz mi takie traktowanie. Obiecuję, że strażnicy zapłacą za to najwyższą cenę.

\- Nie przepraszaj, Sasuke.- Uśmiechnął się do mnie.- To nie twoja wina. W końcu nie było cię tam.

\- I tak czuję się winny.

\- Nie musisz, jest wszystko dobrze.

\- Nie jest, ale mam nadzieję, że do końca twojego pobytu wyleczysz zranienia.- Powiedziałem z troską, już mając w głowie cały plan opieki nad Naruto. Przecież to nie dziwne, że dbam o przyjaciela, prawda? Tym bardziej, jeśli tym przyjacielem jest blondyn.

\- Nawet szybciej! Moje rany leczą się trzy razy szybciej niż normalne!

\- Cieszę się.- Uśmiechnąłem się lekko, uspokojony.- Chodź, pokażę ci pałac i królestwo.


	6. Rozdział 6

Hej! Tak jak obiecałam szybko nowy rozdział! Wena mnie dopadła. I wszystko przez jeden sen. Jeśli chcecie wiedzieć o czym był ten sen, zobaczcie moje nowe opowiadanie pt. "Historia pisana od nowa". Mam nadzieję, że przyjmiecie ją tak ciepło jak "Syreni Śpiew" i inne moje prace!

**nayakri **jak zywykle mogę liczyć na ocenę! Dziękuję! Nawet nie wiesz jak mnie to motywuję! :D Masz rację, może trochę udziwniłam z tym księżycem i mam nadzieję, że dzisiejszy rozdział ma mniej dziwnych epitetów ;D Dzięki za napisanie, po cichu liczę na kolejne komentarze :D

Enjoy!

Charlotte~~

* * *

Szliśmy po pałacowych korytarzach, co chwilę wchodząc do innych komnat. Pokazałem mu już kuchnię, salę balową, salę tronową, salon zimowy i letni, jadalnię, łaźnię i moje komnaty. Potem przeszliśmy do jego komnat, które chwilę temu zostały specjalnie przygotowane dla niego. Normalnie goście śpią w innej części zamku, ale nie mogłem sobie odmówić tej przyjemności i umieściłem go w komnatach naprzeciwko moich własnych. W końcu nie wiadomo ile tu zabawi, a ja chcę z nim spędzać każdą wolną chwilę, nacieszyć się nim.

Poszliśmy do ogrodów. Pokazałem mu wszystkie rośliny, i tak jak myślałem, był zachwycony kwiatami. Trochę potrwało, zanim zrozumiał, że z wodorostami mają tyle wspólnego co ja i Iruka. Przeszliśmy do bardziej ocienionej części ogrodu, gdzie zamiast mojej matki i siostry, zastałem Kakashiego.

\- Panie.- Skłonił się.

\- Gdzie królowa?

\- Zaczęła boleć ją głowa, dlatego razem z księżniczką wróciła do zamku.- Odpowiedział, a ja skinąłem.

\- Przygotuj powóz. Mam zamiar pokazać Naruto stolicę.

\- Czy to rozsądne?

\- Co masz na myśli?- Zmarszczyłem brwi. Kakashi zaczynał działać mi na nerwy.- Jest moim gościem i zamierzam go traktować jako takiego.

\- Żadnemu pana gościowi nie pokazywał król Konohy.

\- Bo ją znają.- Wtrąciłem znudzony. Naprawdę, czy to tak trudno zrozumieć?- Naruto dopiero co opuścił ocean i nic nie wie o życiu na lądzie.

\- Nie wie pan co pomyślą ludzie. Chcą cię zobaczyć u boku przyszłej królowej, a nie byłego syrena.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie ich zdanie. Ja jestem królem. To oni mają obowiązek mnie słuchać, a nie ja ich.

\- Umm…

\- Wasza wysokość nie rozumie nastrojów panujących…

\- Umm… Halo…

\- O ile wiem, to nastroje są dobre.

\- HALO!- Zdziwiony wybuchem, odwróciłem się do Naruto.- Mówisz, że jestem twoim gościem, a w ogóle mnie nie słuchasz!- Dalej zszokowany patrzyłem jak krzyżuje ręce na piersi. Czy właśnie go, w jakiś sposób, obraziłem?

\- Słucham…- Zacząłem ostrożnie.

\- Oczywiście!- Sarknął niedowierzająco.- Chciałem powiedzieć, że nie muszę zwiedzać Konohy, jeśli ma ci to zaszkodzić. Nie chcę, by poddani cię znienawidzili.

\- Nie zrobią tego. Wszyscy nas kochają, a Kakashi plecie trzy po trzy. Po prostu jest do ciebie uprzedzony.

\- Dlaczego? Zrobiłem ci coś?- Zapytał bezpośrednio srebrnowłosego.

\- Po prostu obaliłeś cały jego światopogląd swoim istnieniem, ot co.- Parsknąłem śmiechem widząc zdziwiony wyraz twarzy doradcy ukryty pod maską.

\- W takim razie był głupi skoro nie wierzył w syreny. To, że nie zadajemy się z ludźmi jest tylko i wyłącznie waszą wina! Przez to co zrobiliście mojej matce…- Zaczął krzyczeć, ale nagle umilkł. Przyjrzałem się mu badawczo. Z jego oczu znikła nagle cała radość.

\- Co się stało?

\- Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać!- Krzyknął, odsuwając się lekko.- Jedźmy już może na tą wycieczkę, dobrze?

\- Oczywiście. Każ przygotować powóz, Kakashi.- Powiedziałem szybko, zastanawiając się co stało się z jego matką. Nie lubiłem patrzeć na jego smutną twarz. Zaraz miałem ochotę go przytulić i pocieszyć i nie rozumiałem tego uczucia. Przecież Uchiha nikogo nie pocieszają!

Po niedługim czasie jechaliśmy uliczkami Konohy, a jego twarz w końcu rozświetlił uśmiech. Wyglądał z zachwytem przez okno karocy, z entuzjazmem zadając setki pytań i pokazując palcem różne obiekty. Poddani patrzyli na nas rozbawieni, a ja starałem się zachować fason i swoją zwykłą, zimną postawę, równocześnie pilnując by blondyn nie wypadł z okna. Było to ciężkie zadanie, ale muszę przyznać, że ostatni raz byłem tak szczęśliwy w dniu moich feralnych urodzin. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale to właśnie temu młotkowi udało się ponownie wnieść radość w moje życie. I mimo wszystko, byłem mu za to bardzo wdzięczny. Tak dobrze było widzieć jego uradowaną buzię. Czułem przez to dziwne, narastające ciepło w okolicach żołądka. Mam nadzieję, ze to nie jego rozstrój. Nie miałem teraz czasu na choroby.

Wjeżdżaliśmy właśnie na rynek, gdy przypomniałem sobie że w królestwie odbywa się festyn. Nie obchodziło mnie wcześniej jego istnienie, bo przecież nigdy sam z siebie nie wyruszałem z zamku. I teraz też mało by mnie to obchodziło gdyby nie korek. Pełno powozów i karocy wstrzymują ruch na głównej brukowanej ulicy miasta. Zniecierpliwiony siedziałem z Naruto w środku wozu martwiąc się, że taka bezczynność znowu wywoła mars na jego twarzy.

\- Co się dzieje?

\- Festyn. Wszędzie ludzie i nie ma jak przejechać.

\- Naprawdę? Możemy iść?- Zapytał z nadzieją.

\- Nie sądzę żeby był to dobry pomysł…

\- Proooszę!- Zrobił słodką minę niczym kot. I jak mam być asertywny stosunku do niego?- Nigdy nie byłem na festynie!

\- Myślę, ze na chwilę możemy wyjść.

\- Świetnie!

Złapał mnie za rękę i wyprowadził z powozu. Stanął na środku ulicy i rozejrzał się w skupieniu. W końcu, bardzo uradowany, pobiegł w kierunku, z którego dochodziła muzyka. Patrzył na tańczące pary i razem z nimi zaczął klaskać w rytm melodii nadawanej przez grajków. Nagle muzyka urwała się i wszyscy umilkli. Przeniosłem wzrok z Naruto na moich poddanych i zauważyłem, że wszyscy patrzą z szokiem właśnie na mnie i na niego. Lekko skinąłem głową, na co wszyscy obecni skłonili się w pas. Położyłem jedną dłoń na ramieniu Naruto, a drugą dałem znak muzykom, że mogą wznowić grę. Po chwili pary znów skocznym krokiem poruszały się po placu. Blondyn ujął moją dłoń ze swojego ramienia w swoją i lekko pociągnął mnie w stronę parkietu. Stanowczo odmówiłem, ale on nalegał. W końcu, dałem się wyciągnąć na środek. Złapałem go w pasie, a jemu kazałem położyć dłoń na moim barku. Wiedziałem, że nie umie tańczyć, przynajmniej bez ogona, a ja nie znałem tańców pospólstwa. Od małego uczono mnie wyszukanych rodzajów tańca, a nie jakiś głupich podskoków.

Zaczęliśmy tańczyć walca, pośrodku tłumu. Wszyscy zrobili nam miejsce i nikt nie ośmielił się tańczyć w tym samym czasie co my. Spojrzałem trochę w dół, na twarz blondyna, i zobaczyłem szeroki uśmiech i uroczo zaróżowione, z wysiłku, policzki. Odetchnąłem głęboko, zastanawiając się dlaczego moja choroba żołądkowa wzmaga się, gdy jestem blisko niego. Niemożliwym jest, by używał swojego syreniego uroku na mnie. Chociaż czasami się tak czuję… Widząc, że na niego patrzę, spojrzał mi prosto w oczy. Wszystko co widziałem to te dwa wielkie oceany wpatrujące się w moje. Jest zachwycający. Nie ma innego słowa na tak boską istotę. Widać, że zupełnie nie zna tego brudnego i fałszywego świata na lądzie. Tańczyliśmy dalej i, ku mojemu zdziwieniu, wychodziło nam to. Nie było perfekcyjnie, ale dzięki mojemu pewnemu prowadzeniu, Naruto szybko zaczął powtarzać kroki i czuł się coraz pewniej.

Po zakończonej piosence wypuściłem go z moich ramion i lekko się skłoniłem. Powtórzył gest i wszyscy ludzie zgromadzeni na placu i nas obserwujący, zaczęli klaskać. Dziękowali nam brawami, a blondyn z radością im pomachał. Lekko go pociągnąłem w swoją stronę, dając mu do zrozumienia, że takie zachowanie jest nie na miejscu.

Wróciliśmy do powozu i pojechaliśmy w stronę szpitala. Gdy z nim tańczyłem zauważyłem, że jest ciepły. Wręcz rozpalony i zaniepokoiło mnie to. Chciałem by zbadała go nasza najlepsza lekarka. Mimo że jest nadwornym lekarzem, to w wolnym czasie pracuje w szpitalu pomagając cywilom, a w czasie wojny – żołnierzom. Mimo że jest kobietą, to bardzo cenię jej pracę i umiejętności. Zajechaliśmy pod samo wejście i lekkim krokiem przebiliśmy się prosto do jej gabinetu. Zapukałem, ignorując pytający wzrok mojego towarzysza. Może i jestem królem, ale ta kobieta jest gorsza od Anko-sensei. O ile tamta była tylko szalona, to ta jest psychopatką. Usłyszałem mocne „Wejść" zza drzwi i dokładanie to zrobiliśmy. Puściłem przed sobą blondyna i wszedłem zaraz po nim odwracając się, by zamknąć drzwi. Gdy zobaczyłem blondyna stojącego na środku jak słup soli, ze zszokowaną miną, dokładnie taką jak u stojącej teraz Tsunade-sama, wiedziałem, że coś nie gra. W następnym momencie zobaczyłem blondyna biegnącego do blondynki i przytulającego ją. Zmrużyłem niebezpiecznie oczy i cały spięty obserwowałem scenę przede mną.

\- Obaachan! Co ty tu robisz? Razem z Ero-Senninem szukaliśmy cię przez ostatnie dziesięć lat!- Zawołał podekscytowany, a ja nie wiedziałem o co chodzi. A nie lubię nie wiedzieć o co chodzi. Poza tym skąd oni się znają? I co ma oznaczać to „Obaacham"? To jego babka? Jak? I kto to, do ciężkiego pioruna, jest Ero-Sennin?!

\- Mówiłam mu żeby dał mi spokój! I jeszcze ciebie w to wciągnął!

\- Nah! Szukaliśmy cię przy okazji treningu!

\- W końcu się wziął za ciebie?

\- Nareszcie! Myślałem, że po tym jak go zostawiłaś nigdy się nie pozbiera!

\- Sam był sobie winien!- Krzyknęła i odeszła od biurka. Żyła mi już zaczęła pulsować z coraz większej wściekłości. No do cholery! Co tu się dzieje?!

\- Może mi ktoś powiedzieć, co tu się wyprawia?- Warknąłem. W końcu zwrócili na mnie uwagę.

\- Ach, Sasuke. To co cię do mnie sprowadza?

\- Chciałem, żebyś go zbadała. Nie wiem, czy jest zdrowy. Jego ciało jest nienaturalnie ciepłe.- Powiedziałem, a Naruto roześmiał się dźwięcznie. Nawet na JEJ twarzy widziałem wredny uśmieszek. Myślałem, że zaraz mnie krew zaleje.- I co jest takie zabawne?

\- Ja nie choruję, Sasuke! Syreny naturalnie mają około czterdziestu stopni. Chroni nas to przed chłodem wody! Mogłeś zapytać, to bym ci wszystko wyjaśnił!

\- Hn.- Byłem zły, że zrobiłem z siebie idiotę. Przybrałem surowy wyraz twarzy i założyłem ramiona na piersi.

\- No Uchiha, wiem że zżera cię ciekawość. Zapytaj, nie wstydź się.- Głupia starucha! Wyraźnie dobrze się bawiła kpiąc ze mnie. Ona jedyna oprócz mojej matki i Naruto miała prawo, i odwagę, by mówić do mnie po imieniu, ale nie mogła ze mnie kpić!

\- Pamiętaj do kogo mówisz!- Warknąłem, ale nie zrobiło to na niej większego wrażenia.

\- Czego ciekawy?

\- Skąd się znamy.- Odpowiedziała mu, nie spuszczając ze mnie wzroku.

\- Och! Babcia była kiedyś syreną!- Powiedział tak, jakby była to najbardziej oczywista rzecz pod słońcem. Zacząłem zgrzytać zębami. Jeśli nie był najsłodszą istotą wśród gwiazd, to był z pewnością najbardziej irytującą. Uniosłem pytająco brew.

\- Ma ponad pięć tysięcy lat i jest jedną z trójki legendarnych bohaterów Uzu. Została nim, kiedy walczyła przeciwko zbuntowanym krajom Morza Północnego wiele lat temu. Wtedy królem był Sarutobi Hiruzen, ale umarł bezdzietnie przekazując tron naszemu aktualnemu królowi. Nagle dwanaście lat temu Tsunade porzuciła swojego narzeczonego i znikła. Nikt nie wiedział gdzie. Wiadomo było tylko, że jest na lądzie. Jej narzeczony, razem ze mną, szukał jej przez ostatnich dziesięć lat.

\- Nasz król?- Zapytała za zdziwieniem Tsunade. Wtedy Naruto poderwał gwałtownie głowę i z paniką spojrzał na mnie, a potem na nią. Zaraz się opanował, ale podszedł do blondynki i zaczął jej coś mówić do ucha, no co ta zgodnie pokiwała głową. Zmrużyłem oczy. Czyżby mój blondyn mi nie ufał?

\- Tak, to cała historia. Wybacz, że cię okłamywałam tyle lat, królu.- Powiedziała, gdy Naruto się od niej odsunął i skłoniła się lekko.

\- Miłościwie nam panujący Minato pozwolił jej odejść i nie miałem nadziei, że ją spotkam. Była dla mnie jak babka.

\- No już, już, gaki! Nie jestem wystarczająco stara, byś nazywał mnie babcią!

\- Mam inne zdanie, Obaachan!- Uśmiechnął się szeroko, pokazując całą klawiaturę zębów, na co mimowolnie moje kąciki ust powędrowały w górę i nie mogłem więcej czuć złości.

\- Skoro już wszystko jest wyjaśnione, musimy wracać do zamku. Na pewno jeszcze nie raz spotkasz Tsunade-sama w pałacu. Jeśli zostaniesz dłużej oczywiście.

\- Nie mógłbym cię tak szybko opuścić!- Krzyknął i chwilę potem znów znalazł się przy moim boku, biorąc moją dłoń w swoją.

Poczułem przyjemne ciepło i nie miałem ochoty wypuszczać tej dłoni już nigdy. Spojrzałem w górę i spotkałem badawcze spojrzenie Tsunade i rozradowane Naruto. Szybko pożegnaliśmy się i wyszliśmy. Nie czułem się komfortowo pod jej spojrzeniem. Ja nowy obiekt badań. Poczekaliśmy, aż powóz zajedzie i wróciliśmy spokojnie do zamku gawędząc po drodze. Przejazd był już lepszy, bo słońce zaczynało zachodzić. Coraz mniej ludzi bawiło się na festynie.

Już po półgodzinie dotarliśmy do bram pałacu gdzie kazałem służącym zaprowadzić Naruto do komnat i przebrać go na kolację. Sam zrobiłem to samo.

Niedługo potem wszedłem do jadalni gdzie czekały na mnie matka, siostra i jej guwernantka. Usiadłem na swoim zwyczajowym miejscu u szczytu stołu i spojrzałem na kobiety.

\- Zanim zaczniemy jeść, chciałbym byście kogoś poznały. Jest to osoba o której rozmawialiśmy po mojej ostatniej wyprawie. W końcu mamy zaszczyt gościć ją w pałacu i proszę, żebyście traktowały ją z należytym szacunkiem

\- To ktoś ważny? Książę, księżniczka?- Zapytała z podekscytowaniem matka.

\- Nikt taki. Zapewne u siebie w kraju jest synem jakiegoś ważnego dygnitarza, ale nie wiem nic na ten temat. Jest za to moim przyjacielem. Najważniejszym.

\- Jeśli tak, to z radością go poznam!- Klasnęła w dłonie matka.

\- Cieszę się. Za chwilę powinien przybyć, by z nami zjeść.- Poprawiłem się na krześle i usłyszałem dźwięk otwieranych drzwi.

Zobaczyłem blond czuprynę i natychmiast wstałem. W błękitnej koszuli Naruto wyglądał jak anioł. Piękna istota, która zstąpiła na ziemię specjalnie dla mnie. Podszedłem do wolnego krzesła po mojej prawicy i odsunąłem je. Skinąłem zapraszająco głową w stronę blondyna, na co ten podszedł i usiadł z szerokim uśmiechem. Przysunąłem jego krzesło do stołu i ponownie usiadłem. Spotkałem wzrokiem trzy zaszokowane twarze. Nawet Ino i Nami były zdziwione moim zachowaniem, za to w oczach matki widziałem radosne iskry, których już dawno tam nie dostrzegałem.

\- Panie, przedstawiam wam mojego dobrego przyjaciela Uzumaki Naruto.- Przedstawiłem Naruto, który obdarzył uśmiechem wszystkie trzy damy.- Naruto, to moja matka i siostra. Obok niej siedzi jej guwernantka Ino.

\- Dobry wieczór. Cieszę się, że mogę panie poznać, królowo, księżniczko.- Wstał i lekko się skłonił do każdej. Uśmiechnął się lekko.- Ciebie także pani Ino.

\- Witaj.- Odpowiedziała Ino.

\- Miło mi.- Nieśmiało dodała Nami.

\- To my się cieszymy, że możemy cię poznać Naruto.- Powiedziała wesoło matka i podała mu rękę.- To przyjemność poznać jakiegoś przyjaciela Sasuke, który nie jest Suigetsu.- Spojrzała na mnie z dezaprobatą, a Naruto wyglądał jakby siłą powstrzymywał się od wybuchnięcia śmiechem.- Nazywają mnie królową matką, ale moje prawdziwe imię to Uchiha Mikoto. Byłabym zaszczycona, gdybyś zechciał zrezygnować z mojego tytułu zwracając się do mnie.

\- Jeśli życzy sobie tego pani, Mikoto!- Odpowiedział entuzjastycznie.

\- Ja też bym chciała!- Ku mojemu zdziwieniu odezwała się moja siostra.- Lubię cię, tak myślę.- Zarumieniła się i ze strachem spojrzała w moją stronę.

\- To zaszczyt księżniczko.- Powiedział łagodnie Naruto i wstał od stołu. Podszedł do mojej siostry i wyciągnął do niej ręką, którą przyjęła.- Uzumaki Naruto.

\- Uchiha Nami.- Gdy tylko mu odpowiedziała, głowa blondyna poderwała się do góry.

Nasze spojrzenia się spotkały; jego pytające z moim rozbawionym. Skinąłem lekko głową, dając mu do zrozumienia, że wytłumaczę mu później. Wstał i usiadł z powrotem do stołu, po drodze podając rękę Ino i witając się z nią. Zaczęliśmy jeść dania, które przed chwilą wniosła na stół służba. Przed wyśmienitym deserem, wniesiono trzydziestoletnie wino, które było przeznaczone tylko i wyłącznie do musu czekoladowego. Już chciałem zacząć jeść, gdy do jadalni wszedł mokry Kakashi. Miał podarte ubranie, wliczając maskę, i przerażenie widoczne w odsłoniętych oczach.

\- Coś się stało?- Spytałem spokojnie.

\- Wybacz, królu za przerwanie posiłku, ale to nagła sytuacja. Uznałem, że należy cię poinformować.

\- Zapewne miałeś rację, ale wyjaśnij o co chodzi.

\- Morze szaleje. Takiego sztormu nie było od szesnastu lat. Ostatnio pochłonął około 3 miliony ludzi na całym kontynencie. Trzeba ewakuować ludzi mieszkających przy brzegu.

\- Tak, natychmiast przenieść ich do pustych domów w dzielnicy handlowej!- Wstałem gwałtownie. Jeśli to prawda, że sztorm jest taki jak lata temu, to woda podejdzie aż do zamkowych murów. Wyglądało na to, że Naruto też zdaje sobie z tego sprawę, bo strasznie zbladł. Może nawet wie coś o tym.

\- To nie wszystko. Zatopiło już dziesięć statków, ale Suigetsu i reszta kapitanów stara się uratować pozostałe. Robią się wielkie fale. Niedaleko brzegu robią się wiry. Woda się wprost rozstępuje. Trzeba zabezpieczyć mury.

\- Tak, zrób wszystko co konieczne! Zaraz wyślę służbę do dzielnicy handlowej, by przygotowała domy. Raportuj mi co się dzieję!

Kakashi wyszedł, a ja usiadłem. Przy stole panowała śmiertelna cisza. Naruto wyglądał jakby zżerało go poczucie winy, a ja muszę wiedzieć dlaczego!

* * *

_Pół godziny wcześniej..._

\- Co to ma znaczyć?! Co ma znaczyć, że zniknął?!- Wrzasnąłem na całe gardło, powodując drżenie witraży w okiennicach.

\- Nie ma go! Szukałem już wszędzie, wasza wysokość, ale po prostu zapadł się pod dno!- Tłumaczył roztrzęsiony Iruka. Miał go pilnować! Wiem, że musi nauczać w akademii, ale jest jeszcze przecież jego siostra!

\- Masz go znaleźć!- Wrzasnąłem ponownie.

\- Nigdzie go nie ma!- Odpowiedział histerycznie, a ja zmarszczyłem czoło. Na zbyt dużo sobie pozwala!- Ostatnią osobą, która go widziała był Inuzuka i mam wrażenie, że ma z tym coś wspólnego!

\- No to czemu go nie przesłuchasz?! Przyprowadzić go do mnie! Natychmiast!- Wrzasnąłem i wysłałem w stronę delfina gorącą kulę plazmy.

Po dziesięciu minutach miałem Inuzukę Kibę przywiązanego do krzesła z licznymi poparzeniami, po metodach przesłuchania. Był ANBU, był odporny na ból i lojalny. Nie chciał zdradzić przyjaciela. Nie chciałem tego robić, ale nie pozostawił mi wyboru. Przystawiłem trójząb najpierw do jego czoła, a później do swojego gardła. Wiedział już, co chcę zrobić, bo patrzył na mnie przerażonymi oczyma. Wiedział, że zaraz zastosuję Przymus.

\- JAKO TWÓJ KRÓL NAKAZUJĘ CI SIĘ PODDAĆ! JAKO KRÓL SIEDMIU MÓRZ I OCEANÓW CAŁEGO ŚWIATA NAKAZUJĘ CI UJAWNIĆ TAJEMNICĘ, KTÓRĄ SKRYWASZ!

Odstawiłem trójząb od gardła i spojrzałem na niego. Miał zamglone, rozmarzone oczy i był nieobecny. Przez to wiedziałem, że Przymus się udał. Dotknąłem ego czoła i powiedziałem stanowczo:

\- MÓW!

\- Naruto miał za złe królowi, że go nie wysłuchał i popłynął do Czarnoksiężnika. Miał dostać nogi i odwiedzić swojego człowieka na lądzie.

Zszokowany oderwałem dłoń od czoła i odsunąłem się gwałtownie, przerywając Przymus. Spojrzał na mnie zdradzonym wzrokiem, ale nie interesowało mnie to. Mimo że zwykle go nie używam, to są takie sytuacje, że trzeba. Jak ta. Spocząłem na swoim tronie i ukryłem twarz w dłoniach. Smarkacz!

\- Płyń po Irukę i Nami.- Powiedziałem i za chwilę, cała trójka kłaniała mi się przed tronem.- Mam dla was zadanie.

\- Hai!- Wyprostowali się.

\- To jest diadem mojego nieznośnego syna.- Pokazałem im przedmiot, następnie dotknąłem go trójzębem.- Właśnie nałożyłem na niego czar cofający urok Czarnoksiężnika, pozwalający odzyskać Naruto ogon. Niestety, nie cofa innych skutków czaru, ponieważ ich nie znam. Waszym zadaniem będzie je poznać i wyeliminować. Dodatkowo, oczywiście, musicie nałożyć mu ten diadem na głowę. Chociażby siłą. Na czas misji, zmienię was w ludzi.- Dotknąłem głów całej trójki.- Jak tylko wyjdziecie na ląd, zmienicie się. Zmiana odwrotna nastąpi dopiero, gdy Naruto odzyska wolność i ogon. Nie szybciej. Zrozumieliście?

\- Oczywiście!

\- A teraz radzę wam jak najszybciej dopłynąć do brzegu, bo zamierzam zgotować ludziom kolejne piekło!

Roześmiałem się i przystąpiłem do dzieła zniszczenia. Ludzie zapłacą. Najpierw za odebranie mi żony, a teraz syna!

* * *

_Chwilę później..._

\- Wiesz coś o tym sztormie?- Zapytałem Naruto, gdy siedzieliśmy w salonie.

\- To może być moja wina.

\- Wyjaśnij.

\- Nooo... Tak jakby nie powiedziałem ojcu, że idę się z tobą spotkać…

\- Naruto!

\- No przepraszam! Naprawdę chciałem cię zobaczyć!- Wykrzyczał, patrząc na mnie tymi wielkim oczyma. Podszedłem do niego i objąłem.

\- Już dobrze. Nic się nie stało. Jakoś to będzie.- Uspokoiłem go.- W każdym razie cieszę się, że uważasz mnie za wystarczająco ważnego, by dla mnie uciec z domu.

\- Sasuke-teme! Robiłem to tylko dla siebie!

-Oczywiście…- Odpowiedziałem kpiąco, głaszcząc go po głowie.

\- Teme!- Zaczął się wyrywać, a ja go gonić. W końcu opadliśmy zmęczeni na kanapę i roześmialiśmy się.- Łaj! Sasuke!

\- Co się stało?- Zapytałem zaniepokojony.

\- Z mojej skóry cieknie woda! Mam gdzieś przeciek?! Dlaczego to wypływa?! Jestem na coś chory?!- Zapytał w panice, a ja roześmiałem się widząc jego zdezorientowaną minę.

\- Naruto, to zwykły pot. Nie ma się czym martwić.- Powiedziałem uspokajająco, łapiąc go za rękę.- Też tak mam, widzisz? To reakcja ludzi na przegrzanie. Ochładza ciało.

\- O dzięki Księżycowi! Nic mi nie jest!- Rozluźnił się, a ja uśmiechnąłem się na pokaz jego niewiedzy. Nagle drzwi się otworzyły i do salonu wszedł jeden ze służących.

\- Proszę o wybaczenie, królu.

\- O co chodzi?- Zapytałem, modląc się by nie były to kolejne złe wieści.

\- Przyszła trójka włóczęgów. Mówią, że znają Naruto-sama.

\- Mnie?- Zdziwił się blondyn.

\- Tak. Kazali przekazać, że pana ojciec się zdenerwował i mają cię odmienić z powrotem.

\- Sasuke! Każ ich wpuścić, proszę!- Naskoczył na mnie blondyn, uczepiając się mojego ramienia.- To moi przyjaciele!

\- Niech będzie.- Powiedziałem do niego i znów zwróciłem się do służącego.- Przyprowadzić ich!

\- Wedle rozkazu!

Chwilę później w drzwiach stanęło dwóch mężczyzn i dziewczynka, na oko dwunastoletnia.

\- Kiba!- Zawołał Naruto, rzucając się na szyję najstarszemu. W końcu się od niego odkleił i spojrzał badawczo na pozostałą dwójkę.- Iruka? Nami?

Oczywiście. To wyjaśniało szramę mężczyzny na nosie i bliznę w kształcie kości na ramieniu dziewczynki. Swoją drogą, to nie wiedziałem, że Nami jest taka młoda.

\- Ty mi tu teraz nie Irukuj!- Krzyknął jego opiekun i uderzył Naruto po głowie.- Król dostał szału! Kazał ci założyć diadem, wyeliminować inne warunki umowy i wracać do pałacu! Zobacz co się dzieje z morzem!

\- Chwilę!- Wrzasnąłem.- Jaki król i jaki pałac?

\- Jak jaki? Jego! Ma się uczyć rządzić, a nie szlajać się po lądzie! W końcu…- Zobaczyłem jak Naruto w panice zatyka mu usta dłonią i patrzy na niego morderczym wzrokiem. Spiąłem się, gdy zauważyłem, że unika mojego spojrzenia. Chyba jednak miał tajemnice..

\- Chyba musisz mi coś wyjaśnić Naruto…


	7. Rozdział 7

Dziękuję za recenzje i zapraszam!

**nayakri **założyłam, że skoro to Sasuke prowadził, to wspomoże Naruto w trudnej sztuce tańca ;) Co do klawiatury, to owszem, nie pasuje do tamtejszych czasów jeśli masz na myśli klawiaturę komputerową ;) Szczerze mówiąc ja myślałam o klawiaturze pianina tudzież fortepianu ;) Przepraszam za opóźnienie z rozdziałem, ale mam nadzieję na następną bardzo motywującą recenzję ;D

Charlotte~~

* * *

\- Nie ma nic do wyjaśniania, Sasuke.- Odparłem buntowniczo.

Na pewno nie będę się tłumaczyć z mojego pochodzenia, które miało być tajemnicą jeszcze przez jakiś czas! Dzięki Iruka! Swoja droga Iruka w ludzkiej postaci jest całkiem przystojnym mężczyzną. Nie żebym myślał o nim w jakiś dziwny, seksualny sposób! Na Księżyc, nie! Fuj! Po prostu nigdy nie myślałem o nim inaczej niż o delfinie.

Tak samo Nami. Na razie jest dzieckiem, ale widać ze wyrośnie na piękną dziewczynę. Jeśli pozostanie człowiekiem. Jest zaledwie głowę niższa od brata mimo jej młodego wieku. Ma bladą, prawie mleczną cerę z rumianymi policzkami. Ma pełne, różowe usta, mały nos i piękne orzechowe oczy obramowane długimi rzęsami. Jej falowane, długie, brązowo - rude włosy są rozpuszczone i opadają lekko na drobne ciało. Okryte jakimiś łachmanami. Najwyraźniej wpadli na taki sam pomysł jak ja.

Bezsensu opisywać Kibę. Nic się nie zmienił, no za wyjątkiem braku ogona. Nawet dalej ma ten swój arogancki uśmieszek na gębie.

Spojrzałem na Sasuke. Jego wyraz twarzy jednoznacznie wskazywał na to, zażąda wyjaśnień w tej chwili. Po tym samym wyrazie twarzy wnioskuje, ze nie zabawię tu długo i brunet wyrzuci mnie z pałacu w trzy sekundy. Ale dalej nie chciałem się tłumaczyć. Nie chciałem, by Sasuke widział we mnie tylko księcia, ale osobę którą jestem. Myślicie, że dlaczego nie używałem Uroku?

\- Naruto, powiedz mi natychmiast co tutaj się dzieje!- Krzyknął brunet, a ja lekko oniemiałem. Jeszcze nigdy na mnie nie krzyczał. Ale przecież nie będę z tego robić afery.

\- Nie! Prędzej ludzie spotkają się z Czcigodnym Księżycem niż zanurzę się w te wszystkie pałacowe nonsensy!- Odkrzyknąłem i wybiegłem przez drzwi, wymijając wołającego mnie Irukę i próbującego mnie zatrzymać Kibe. To tyle w kwestii nie robienia afery.

Pobiegłem w stronę ogrodów. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale to miejsce jest magiczne. Uspokaja mnie. A przynajmniej czułem spokój za każdym razem kiedy tam byłem. Może to przez te wodo... kwiaty. Muszę zapamiętać tą nazwę. Spojrzałem w stronę morza. Iruka miał rację. Ojciec się wściekł i znów tworzy sztorm pochłaniający setki ludzkich istnień. Byłem samolubny, teraz to widzę. Przedkładałem własne zachcianki nad życie innych. Przecież wiedziałem co się stanie, gdy ojciec się dowie. Gwałtownie wstałem i ruszyłem w stronę oceanu. Chędożeni zdrajcy! Gdyby nie Kiba, Iruka i Nami, ojciec nigdy by się nie dowiedział! Wspiąłem się na wielką skałę przy brzegu. Na niej jako jedynej nie groziło mi zmycie przez fale. Sięgnąłem do kieszeni i wyjąłem z niej mój pomniejszony diadem. Zanuciłem kilka nut kołysanki, którą zawsze śpiewała mi mama przed snem i diadem stał się normalnych rozmiarów. Nałożyłem go na głowę i zacząłem śpiewać tą samą kołysankę. Nigdy tego nie robiłem, ale miałem nadzieję że uspokoi ona fale tak samo jak kiedyś uspokajała i usypiała mnie. Poza tym jestem synem Wielkiego Minato. Jakąś władzę nad oceanem musze mieć, prawda?

Cały czas śpiewając zszedłem ze skały i wszedłem prosto w rozszalałe morze. Fale zaraz mnie pochłonęły, ale nie poddałem się. Mimo, że już nie mogę oddychać pod wodą śpiewałem dalej. W myślach. Szastany przez fale stwierdziłem, że musi być inny sposób na uspokojenie ich, dlatego zacząłem je głaskać. Głaszcząc fale i śpiewając czułem jak powoli morze staje się spokojne. Na tyle, by móc zacząć śpiewać na glos. Zamknąłem oczy i uwolniłem Urok. W tym przypadku dla dobra ludzi, a nie dla ich zguby. Wyszedłem z morza na oślep, pochłonięty muzyka, z wielkim uśmiechem na ustach. Już długo nie śpiewałem z całej piersi. To cudowne uczucie!

Nagle usłyszałem ironiczne klaskanie. Odwróciłem się gwałtownie i zobaczyłem Kibę opierającego się plecami o klif.

\- Piękny pokaz, książę. Dobrze, ze nikogo nie było w pobliżu.

\- Nie przesadzaj.- Powiedziałem lekkim tonem, podchodząc do niego.- Musiałem to zrobić.

\- Taaak, dobrze wiedzieć, ze masz też inne talenty poza wkurzaniem wszystkich naokoło i uciekaniem.- Stwierdził ironicznie, a ja się roześmiałem i przytuliłem go.

\- Mimo, że nie widziałem cię niewiele czasu to i tak tęskniłem!- Krzyknąłem mu prosto do ucha.

\- No ja myślę! Któż by nie tęsknił za tak przystojnym syrenem jakim jestem ja?!- Wpiął dumnie pierś, uśmiechając się szelmowsko, a ja go odepchnąłem.

\- Wszyscy, Kiba, wszyscy. Mamy zbyt rozdęte mniemanie o sobie co?- Zapytałem ze śmiechem, unosząc brew.

\- I to właśnie w tobie lubię! Samokrytyka!- Zaśmiał się, a ja parsknąłem nie elegancko, znów lekko go popychając.- A tak na poważnie to musisz mi pomóc wrócić do zamku. Nie umiem używać tych szczudeł.

\- W takim razie jak tu się znalazłeś?- Zapytałem zaskoczony.

\- Ten siwowłosy był tak miły i odeskortował mnie tutaj. Kazałem mu wracać jak zacząłeś śpiewać.

\- Kakashi?- Zdziwiłem się. Nie sadziłem, że Sasuke wyśle za nim jakiegoś sługę. A prropos...- Gdzie Iruka i Nami?

\- W zamku. Opowiadają historię twojego życia przy herbatce z twoim kochasiem...

\- Jakim kochasiem, głupiku jeden!- Wydarłem się na niego i spłonąłem rumieńcem. Kretyn. Sasuke to tylko przyjaciel.- Czemu mu opowiadają?! Miał się dowiedzieć ode mnie i kiedy indziej!

\- Uciekłeś, a Jaśnie Pan żądał swoich odpowiedzi, dlatego ja poszedłem cię szukać, a Iruka i Nami zostali spełniając jego zadanie. W ten cudowny sposób on ci wybaczy i możliwe że nie będziemy musieli nocować na piasku, aż do zdjęcia umowy.

\- Właśnie!- Nagle mnie olśniło.- Zdrajcy! Kto powiedział mojemu ojcu!

\- Widzisz, Naru, to jest długa historia. Opowiem ci w drodze do zamku, zgoda?

* * *

Tymczasem w Oto

\- Kabuto...- Wysyczał władca Oto, patrząc ze swojego tronu na oczko wodne na środku sali i swojego wiernego sługę w nim będącego.- Zawiodłeś mnie, Kabuto.

\- Proszę o wybaczenie, panie.

\- CISZA!- Krzyknął wężopodobny król.- Zaklęcie miało działać natychmiast, nie po jakimś czasie!

\- Proszę nie zapominać o kim mówimy, królu.- Siwowłosy odparł mocnym głosem, poprawiając okulary na nosie.- Książę Naruto nie jest zbyt rozgarnięty. Uzna, że może skoro Syrenie Moce nie zostały mu odebrane to może z nich korzystać. Nie zdzwiłbym się by korzystał z nich nawet w kąpieli powodując bąbelki!- Uśmiechnął się ironicznie.

\- Taaak. Dzieciak to kretyn i nie zdaje sobie sprawy z własnej mocy.- Wysyczał zadowolony Orochimaru.

\- Właśnie dlatego zajmie to tak niewiele czasu.

\- I wtedy, obejmę władzę nad światem!

* * *

Stałem przed komnatą Sasuke, gdzie Iruka powiedział mi że go znajdę. Owszem Kiba wszystko mi wyjaśnił, ale dalej uważam że więcej przyzwoitości miałby poławiacz ryb bez oka! Ale przecież nie będę robił im dalszych wyrzutów niż już zrobiłem. Ojciec użył Przymusu, to też zmienia sytuację. W każdym razie wysłuchałem jeszcze wyjaśnień Nami i jej brata, po czym do wiedziałem się od nich, że Sasuke chciał ze mną porozmawiać. I tak stoję tutaj, przed jego drzwiami, zawstydzony i pełen nadziei że nie zniszczy to naszej przyjaźni. Odetchnąłem głęboko i lekko zapukałem. Usłyszałem stanowcze "Wejść!" i powoli uchyliłem drzwi. Siedział na fotelu naprzeciwko drzwi, patrząc na mnie srogo, popijając jakiś dziwny brunatny płyn ze szklanki, którą miał w dłoni. Jego postawa była sztywna, stanowcza, z surowymi oczami odbijającymi promienie słońca nieśmiało przebijającego się przez chmury. Właśnie wtedy wyglądał jak prawdziwy władca.

Wszedłem do środka, zamykając za sobą drzwi pod którymi stanąłem, spoglądając na niego delikatnie spod rzęs przez całą długość komnaty. Zapanowała cisza. Długa, ciężka, nie komfortowa cisza. W końcu on odstawił opróżnioną szklankę na stolik stojący obok fotela i znów na mnie spojrzał.

\- Słyszałem od Inuzuki, ze uspokoiłeś morze.- Jego głos brzmiał zbyt głośno i zbyt ostro. Brutalnie przeciął panującą ciszę.- Jestem wdzięczny. Tak samo jak całe królestwo i wiele matek oraz żon rybaków oraz marynarzy. Możesz być pewny ze spotka cię nagroda.

\- Nie zrobiłem tego dla nagrody.- Odpowiedziałem cicho.

\- Wiem.- Uciął krótko.- Nie zmienia to jednak faktu, ze należy ci się.

\- Zrobisz jak chcesz. Nie potrzebuję tego.- No doprawdy! Za kogo on mnie ma?! Czy on naprawdę uważa że zrobiłem to dla złota czy klejnotów?!- Chciałbym za to byśmy wyjaśnili sprawę mojego pochodzenia.

\- Moim zdaniem nie ma nic do wyjaśniania. Jesteś księciem wielkiego podwodnego państwa i cały czas mnie okłamywałeś.- Odpowiedział, a jego glos ociekał lodem.

\- Nie kłamałem!- Zaprzeczyłem gwałtownie.- Po prostu nie powiedziałem ci wszystkiego.

\- A nazywałeś się moim przyjacielem.- Parsknął ze sztucznym śmiechem.

\- I jestem nim!- Potwierdziłem szybko i zrobiłem kilka kroków naprzód. Czułem się jakbym stał naprzeciwko Krakena.- Chcę nim dalej być! Jakie to ma znaczenie? Naprawdę obchodzi cię to czy jestem księciem czy zwykłym syrenem?

\- Nie chodzi o to!- Zagrzmiał i zerwał się z fotela. Zaczął nerwowo chodzić po komnacie.- Nie miałoby znaczenia nawet gdybyś był zwykłym żebrakiem!

\- To o co?- Zapytałem już lekko zniecierpliwiony.

\- O fakt, że cały ten czas trzymałeś mnie w nieświadomości, a ja robiłem z siebie głupca!

\- Sasuke...- Powiedziałem zmęczonym głosem i podszedłem do niego. Z drugiej strony to zabawne że w całej tej awanturze chodzi tylko o jego dumę. Położyłem mu dłoń na ramieniu i spojrzałem mu w oczy.- Nikt, powtarzam nikt, nie uważa cię za głupika. Jesteś wspaniałym władcą i lud cię kocha, sam to widziałem na festynie. Jeśli tak bardzo ci na tym zależy to sam wszystko wyjaśnię twojej rodzinie i doradcom, tylko proszę, nie niszcz tego co udało nam się zbudować mimo wielu przeszkód.- Mówiłem wyrozumiałym, ale jednocześnie stanowczym głosem dając mu do zrozumienia że nie ustąpię. Mam nadzieję że jego duma teraz nie da o sobie znać. Poznałem go już trochę i wiem że łatwo nie ustępuje.

Na szczęście tym razem westchnął i przetarł twarz dłońmi, co swoją droga jest bardzo nie królewskim gestem. Ja zaraz dostałbym linijką po łapach od Iruki za coś takiego.

\- Nie chcę. Za długo cię szukałem, by teraz odpuścić.- Powiedział patrząc mi prosto w oczy i trzymając mocno za ramiona.- Podejrzewam, że masz rację i twoja tajemnica nie jest zbyt wielka. W końcu nie polubiłem cię z powodu statusu. Jednakże nie lubię być utrzymywany w nieświadomości.

\- Dziękuje!- Uradowany mocno go uściskałem.

\- No już dobrze.- Odparł z lekkim uśmiechem.- Według prognoz Shikamaru jutro ma być deszcz spadających gwiazd. Miałbyś ochotę mi towarzyszyć?

\- Oczywiście!- Zgodziłem się od razu.

\- Doskonale. Tak więc jutro punktualnie o 8, zaraz po kolacji, będę na ciebie czekał pod wierzbą płaczącą.

\- Świetnie. Nie mogę się doczekać! Dobranoc!- Wykrzyknąłem i otworzyłem drzwi.

\- Dobranoc.- Zanim zamknąłem za sobą ciężkie wrota, mogłem usłyszeć za sobą jego lekko rozbawiony głos.


	8. Rozdział 8

Hej! Nowy rozdział i bonus! Dodatek do tego rozdziału oznaczony jako 8.5! Zapraszam!

**nayakri **Dziękuję za wspaniały komentarz! Jest w tym rozdziale trochę akci pomiędzy Sasu i Naru i mam nadzieję, że będziesz zadowolona! :D

Charlotte~~

* * *

Nie mogłem zasnąć. Wiem, że król, który nie może spać przez taką błahostkę jest po prostu żałosny, ale ponowne pojawienie się w moim życiu Naruto przewróciło je do góry nogami. W sumie nie mam pojęcia co mam teraz robić. Przez pół życia goniłem za nim i pragnąłem spotkania z nim. Myślałem, że będzie tak, jak wtedy gdy byliśmy dziećmi. Ale, niestety, nie jest. Nie potrafię wytłumaczyć jak się przy nim czuję. Ostatnio odkryłem, że tak dobrze i swobodnie nie zachowywałem się nawet przy Itachim.

Wstałem z łóżka i wezwałem dzwonkiem służki. Po wszystkich porannych ablucjach i odzianiu się, wyszedłem z komnaty do salonu zimowego, gdzie przepadała przebywać moja matka. Po drodze zastanawiałem się czy Naruto już wstał, ale stwierdziłem, że nie ma sensu niepotrzebnie go budzić, jeśli rzeczywiście nadal śpi, a najwyżej potem sam mnie odszuka. Wszedłem przez otwarte dla mnie przez odźwiernych drzwi, gdzie na ławce zobaczyłem śmiejącą się matkę w towarzystwie tego błazna Inuzuki. Zauważyli oboje, że wszedłem ale ten prostak nawet nie powstał by oddać szacunek swemu gospodarzowi. Owiałem go pogardliwym spojrzeniem, zignorowałem i podszedłem do matki, która WSTAŁA, chociaż nie musiała, i pocałowałem ją delikatnie w policzek. Jedyna czynność z przeszłości, której dalej ode mnie wymaga, a której nie cierpię.

\- Witaj Sasuke, proszę usiądź z nami.- Przesunęła się w bok, robiąc mi miejsce po środku, koło niej i tak zwanego najlepszego przyjaciela Naruto. Miejsce to owiałem tym samym spojrzeniem co wcześniej Inuzukę i tylko odsunąłem się o dwa kroki.

\- Dziękuję za propozycję, ale muszę odmówić. Przyszedłem tylko naprostować jedną sprawę, a zaraz potem mam ważne spotkanie z dyplomatami z innych krajów.- Powiedziałem i w nagrodę otrzymałem zaciekawione spojrzenie matki.- Zapewne pamiętasz jak kilka dni temu mówiłem ci, że Naruto to syn jakiegoś wysokiej rangi dygnitarza, nieprawdaż? W takim razie muszę ci oznajmić, że zaledwie wczoraj dowiedziałem się, że jest on księciem, który odziedziczy wspaniałe królestwo.

\- Wiem, skarbie.- Odpowiedziała matka z uśmiechem ku mojemu zaskoczeniu.- Nie dalej jak godzinę temu, Naruto i ten uroczy młodzieniec, przyszli do mnie i wyjaśnili mi tą sytuację.

\- Co dokładnie ci wyjaśnili?- Zapytałem z zmarszczonymi brwiami.

\- Wszystko.- Znów się do mnie uśmiechnęła.

\- To znaczy?

\- Wszystko, to wszystko, Sasiu. Teraz twoja mama wie, że w niedalekiej przeszłości mieliśmy ogony.- Odezwał się ten przygłup. Zmroziłem go wzrokiem.- No już nie rób takiej groźnej miny. I tak razem z Mikoto wiemy, że pragniesz stąd wyjść i poszukać blondi. Nawet ci to ułatwimy. Twoja księżniczka bawi się z księżniczką Konohy przy strumieniu w zachodniej części ogrodu.

Naprawdę już w połowie tej przemowy miałem ochotę go zabić, a gdy skończył i oboje zaczęli chichotać jak niewiasty na mój widok zawsze gdy wychodzę poza mury pałacu, myślałem, że go utopię we wspomnianym strumieniu. Bardzo ironicznie – syrena utopiona. Na szczęście dla niego, przy okazji podał mi kilka przydatnych informacji. Wyszedłem zamaszystym krokiem z pokoju pulsującą żyłką na czole, gdy odprowadzał mnie dźwięk ich śmiechu.

Nie tracąc czasu udałem się we wskazane miejsce, bo istotnie miałem za kilka minut ważne spotkanie. Gdy byłem już blisko, pomiędzy krzewami dostrzegłem leżącego przy rzece blondyna i moją siostrę próbującą go przeturlać do strumienia. Naruto zapierał się rękami i nogami, ale było widać, że pozwala jej wygrać. Krzyczał przy tym niemiłosiernie, a ona cichutko się śmiała i widać było że wspaniale się bawią. Podszedłem bliżej, i zaraz po dostrzeżeniu mojej osoby przez Nami, wstała ona szybko, poprawiła suknię oraz fryzurę, i natychmiast się wyprostowała.

\- Królu.- Dygnęła, unosząc lekko skraj sukienki.

\- Sasuke!- Wydarł się blondyn, zaraz gdy mnie zauważył i złapał moje przedramię i siłą zmusił mnie do siadu na trawie.

Z wyraźnym niezadowoleniem poddałem się jego woli, i usiadłem, ale w myślach błagałem Kami-sama by żaden służący akurat nie wszedł i nie zobaczył swojego króla w tak upokarzającej pozycji.

\- Słyszałem, że wszystko wytłumaczyłeś matce.

\- Oczywiście!- Odpowiedział z wyszczerzem na twarzy.- Nami również! Uznałem, że twoja rodzina także powinna wiedzieć o naszym pochodzeniu, dlatego wszystko już jest jasne, nieprawdaż Nami?

\- Oczywiście, Naruto.- Odpowiedziała sztywno, a Naruto zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał na mnie kątem oka.

\- Taaaak…- Stwierdził po chwili.- W każdym bądź razie robiłem przed chwilą piękne fontanny z wody w strumieniu specjalnie dla Nami. Żałuj, że ich nie widziałeś!

\- Nie żałuję.- Odpowiedziałem natychmiast.- Były one dla kogoś innego, więc nie żałuję. Jakbyś zrobił je TYLKO dla mnie, to byłby to piękny pokaz.

\- Naprawdę?- Zapytał podekscytowany, a ja lekko przytaknąłem.- W takim razie dzisiaj wieczorem zrobię je tylko i wyłącznie dla ciebie!

\- Jestem zaszczycony.- Odpowiedziałem z małym uśmiechem na twarzy i wstałem z ziemi.- Musicie mi wybaczyć, ale obowiązki wzywają.

\- Oczywiście!

\- Pozwól mi tylko zapytać, gdzie podziali się twoi towarzysze?

\- Kiba jest z twoją mamą, Nami była z nami przed chwilą, ale pobiegła do kuchni, a Iruka rozmawiał z Kakashim, gdy go ostatnio widziałem.

\- Jesteś pewien, że był to Kakashi? Miał witać przybyłych gości.

\- Na pewno.

\- Dobrze więc. Na tę chwilę się pożegnam, ale później cię znajdę.- Powiedziałem, patrząc prosto na blondyna i odszedłem w stronę zamku. Muszę poważnie porozmawiać z Hatake na temat jego obowiązków.

* * *

_ W tym samym czasie…_

\- O co chodziło?- Zapytał zdezorientowany Naruto, gdy tylko Sasuke ich opuścił.

\- A o czym mówisz?- Zapytała zdziwiona Nami.

\- O twoim zachowaniu w stosunku do niego. Jesteś jego siostrą, a zachowujesz się bardziej formalnie niż niejedna dama dworu.

\- Król byłby bardzo zły, gdybym nie okazywała mu należytego szacunku.- Odpowiedziała zwyczajnie dziewczynka.- Prawdę mówiąc byłam przerażona, gdy tak bezceremonialnie ściągnąłeś go na ziemię.

\- To zwyczajne zachowanie, w końcu jestem jego przyjacielem!- Uśmiechnął się blondyn pełną gębą.- Tym bardziej jest dziwne twoje zachowanie w stosunku do niego. Nie chciałabyś też tak się z nim bawić jak ze mną lub matką i Ino?

\- Oczywiście, że bym chciała!- Odpowiedziała gwałtownie Nami, ale za chwilę odwróciła głowę w przeciwnym kierunku, by ukryć rumieniec wstydu.

\- Ale…?

\- On mnie nienawidzi. Szczerze mówiąc nie wiem czy kiedykolwiek pomyślał o mnie jak o siostrze.

\- Jak możesz tak mówić?!- Odpowiedział jej Naruto zszokowanym tonem.- Na pewno cię kocha! Przecież nadał ci imię!

\- Skąd wiesz?- Zapytała brunetka, wreszcie odwracając się do niego i patrząc mu w oczy.

\- Nie zastanawiałaś się dlaczego masz takie same imię jak siostra Iruki? To po niej je dostałaś.

\- Naprawdę?- Oczy dziewczynki były jak pięć złotych.

\- Naprawdę. Sasuke i ja spotkaliśmy się w dzień katastrofy, kiedy wasz brat i ojciec zginęli.

Właśnie wtedy pilnowała mnie Nami i chyba imię się spodobało Sasuke skoro ci je nadał.-

Skończył blondyn i poczochrał ją po głowie.

\- To nie znaczy, że mnie kocha.- Odpowiedziała smutno Nami.

\- Dlaczego tak uważasz?

\- Obwinia mnie za ich śmierć, wiesz?- Powiedziała spuszczając głowę. Z oczu leciały jej łzy.- Nawet ich nie znałam, a on uważa że jestem odpowiedzialna za ich brak. Jak byłam mniejsza, zawsze za nim chodziłam, podziwiałam go, był przecież moim starszym bratem i królem. Dopiero gdy miałam około pięciu lat zorientowałam się, że nie traktuje mnie tak jak powinien traktować siostrę. Dopiero wtedy domyśliłam się, że mnie nie kocha.

\- Mogę się założyć, że źle interpretujesz jego zachowanie.-Powiedział pewnie blondyn i położył się na trawie.- Znam go niedługo i już mogę powiedzieć, że nie jest osobą ukazującą uczucia. Jest inny pod tym względem.

\- Ale widać, że ciebie lubi.- Odpowiedziała nieprzekonana.

\- Bo jestem gościem, tylko dlatego!- Odkrzyknął pewien swojej racji. Widząc, że jej nie przekonał, wyciągnął z rękawa ostatni argument.- To może, po prostu, dzisiaj go zapytam, co?

-Tak, proszę.- Odpowiedziała dziewczynka w znacznie lepszym humorze. Naruto zaczął dłonią ścierać jej łzy z policzków.

\- Więc postanowione!- Uścisnął jej dłoń i swoją mocą, specjalnie dla niej, utworzył z wody kwiatka, którego widział wcześniej, po czym go zamroził i wręczył jej.

* * *

Zszedłem z piętra zamku gdzie odbywało się spotkanie wprost do mojej komnaty. Spotkanie trwało prawie osiem godzin i wszyscy byli już zmęczeni. Za chwilę była pora kolacji, a potem moje kolejne spotkanie – z Naruto. Na szczęście to spotkanie będzie przyjemne. Szybko przywołałem służki, by przebrały mnie do posiłku, a potem zszedłem do jadalni. Oczywiście wszyscy już tam byli oprócz nauczyciela blondyna i mojego doradcy, który miał dzisiaj wyjątkowo z nami zjeść. Zasiadłem przy stole, Naruto oczywiście po mojej prawej, a obok niego ten prostak Inuzuka, który teraz rozmawiał z moją siostrą. Kazałem wstrzymać posiłek na kilka minut, ale już dwie minuty po wyznaczonym na rozpoczęcie posiłku czasie wpadli do środka zdyszani Iruka i Kakashi. Najdziwniejszym było to, że oprócz włosów w nieładzie mieli źle zawiązane koszule, a szatyn miał odwrotnie nałożone buty. Miałem pewien pomysł na to co przed chwilą robili, ale wolałem nie poruszać tej sprawy tutaj, przy kobietach. Załatwię to z nimi jutro. Nakazałem wnieść jedzenie, które jak zwykle było wyborne. Cały czas utwierdzam się w przekonaniu, że przyjęcie kucharza z Kraju Trawy jako prezentu od tej wariatki Sakury było dobrym pomysłem. A właściwie jestem tego pewien, teraz, widząc zachwyt i ciekawość na twarzy Naruto.

Po kolacji wszyscy odeszli od stołu, również blondyn, a ja poszedłem szybko do kuchni wziąć od kucharza wcześniej przygotowany koszyk z różnymi smakołykami oraz najlepszym winem z piwnic zamku. Wziąwszy koszyk pospieszyłem na umówione miejsce. On już tam na mnie czekał, opierając się o gruby pień wierzby. Uśmiechnął się na mój widok i zaczęliśmy iść ramię w ramię w stronę portu.

Weszliśmy na molo, gdzie wcześniej kazałem rozłożyć koc i ustawić kilka świec dla lepszego oświetlenia. Usiedliśmy tam, a ja wyłożyłem przekąski, talerze, sztućce, kieliszki i oczywiście wino.

\- Co to jest, Sasuke? Ma dziwny kolor, nie jest trujące?- Zapytał Naruto, akurat gdy nalewałem czerwony płyn.

\- Oczywiście, że nie. Piłeś to przecież na poprzedniej kolacji, tyle że białe.

\- Naprawdę? Tamto było dobre.- Przyznał Naruto, a ja się uśmiechnąłem.

\- To także będzie.

Po wytłumaczeniu mu jeszcze, jak dokładnie jak powstaje wino i obietnicy, że zabiorę go do winnicy, siedzieliśmy obok siebie z kieliszkami w dłoniach i patrzeliśmy na pokryte gwiazdami niebo, gdzie niebawem miał zacząć się pokaz. Nie trwało to długo, gdy pierwsza gwiazda spadła z nieboskłonu. Blondyn przyznał z zachwytem, że nigdy wcześniej niczego tak wspaniałego nie widział i to jest najpiękniejszy widok jaki do tej pory widział na lądzie. Musiałem się z nim zgodzić, bo rzeczywiście widok spadających gwiazd jest niezwykły. Po paru minutach zrobił mi obiecany pokaz „strzelającej wody" jak to nazwał, bawiąc się przy tym jak dziecko i śmiejąc się w głos. Po tym znów oglądaliśmy gwiazdy. Po kilku kieliszkach wina Naruto oparł głowę na moim barku już nie patrząc na niebo, a na nieprzeniknioną taflę oceanu. Czułem, że nagle popadł w melancholijny nastrój.

\- O czym myślisz?- Spytałem.

\- Tęsknię za morzem. Za falami pieszczącymi moje ciało, za zmiennymi prądami morskimi, za wodą… Ale z drugiej strony tutaj jest wszystko nowe, ciekawe, kolorowe! No i ty tutaj jesteś. Nie chciałbym znowu cię opuszczać.

\- Też bym nie chciał. Nie teraz, gdy w końcu cię znalazłem.- Powiedziawszy to spojrzałem na jego uśmiechniętą twarz, w tej chwili oświetloną blaskiem księżyca.

Był to widok zapierający dech w piersiach. Nigdy nie widziałem kogoś tak pięknego, o tak niebagatelnej urodzie. Lekko się odsunąłem i dłonią złapałem jego podbródek przyglądając się twarzy wyrażającej zdziwienie i złączyłem nasze usta. Całowałem go spokojnie i delikatnie, delektując się smakiem tych szczególnych ust. W tamtej chwili już wiedziałem dlaczego czułem się tak dobrze w jego towarzystwie i dlaczego nie poddałem się przez te wszystkie lata poszukiwań.

Nasz pocałunek był długi, ale w końcu musieliśmy go przerwać, by zaczerpnąć powietrza. Oderwałem się od tych słodkich ust i spojrzałem mu w oczy. Obaj się uśmiechaliśmy, a w jego błękitnych dwóch jeziorach błyskały iskierki szczęścia. Oparłem czoło o jego czoło i znów lekko pocałowałem. Odwzajemnił entuzjastycznie i spokojny pocałunek przemienił się w gwałtowny i pożądliwy. Po kilku chwilach oderwaliśmy się od siebie i położyliśmy na kocu, gdzie objąłem go ramieniem i przyciągnąłem blisko do siebie, tak że miał głowę na moim ramieniu. Stwierdziłem wtedy, że Kakashi będzie bardzo zadowolony, gdy dowie się, że znalazłem swoją „królową".


	9. Rozdział 8,5

A oto dodatkowy rozdział! Rozmowa pomiędzy Naruto oraz Kibą z Mikoto i Nami!

Charlotte~~

* * *

\- Gdzie my w ogóle idziemy, Naruto?- Zapytał zaspany Kiba, gdy siłą ciągnąłem go w stronę sali tronowej.

\- Mówiłem ci, że szukać Mikoto i Nami.- Odpowiedziałem, lekko zirytowany. Może faktycznie budzenie Inuzuki o tak wczesnej porze nie było dobrym pomysłem? Trudno, nie będę sam chodził po zamku. Tym bardziej, że Iruka gdzieś przepadł.

\- Na Księżyc! Musiałeś mnie budzić w takim razie? Wydawało mi się, że Wielki Książę Naruto potrafi się sam obronić.

\- Owszem, ale jesteś tutaj jako potwierdzenie mojej opowieści, żebym nie wyszedł na chorego człowieka.

\- Jestem pewien, że cokolwiek powiesz, oni ci uwierzą.- Powiedział, ziewając potężnie i odwracając się na pięcie z zamiarem odejścia.

\- Chcę im powiedzieć o Uzu…- Stwierdziłem cicho i czekałem na jego reakcję, dalej idąc i nie odwracając się na niego. Nagle poczułem jak cały zesztywniał i zatrzymał się.

\- Zwariowałeś? Wystarczająco złe jest to, że wie o nas twój król! Wiesz przecież, że jest to traktowane jako zdrada!- Zaczął szeptać, po tym jak zaciągnął mnie w jakąś wnękę w ścianie.

\- I co z tego? Jestem im winien wyjaśnienia! A Sasuke wie, bo uratowałem go lata temu.

\- I zgodnie z polityką króla nie powinieneś! Musiał wtedy zginąć i ty to wiesz! Nie możemy ratować rozbitków!

\- Byłem dzieckiem!- Lekko krzyknąłem, zdenerwowany.- Zresztą to jest nieważne. Teraz zrobiłbym to samo!

\- A prawo?- Zapytał retorycznie. Dziwne, że to on jest głosem rozsądku.- Prawo, które ustanowił TWÓJ ojciec!

\- Właśnie, MÓJ ojciec. A, że jestem księciem, mogę sobie to prawo łamać.

\- Twoja matka t…- Nie dokończył, bo porządnie walnąłem go pięścią w twarz.

\- Nie. Waż. Się. Mówić. O. Mojej. Matce!- Wycedziłem przez zęby, patrząc z satysfakcją na jego zakrwawioną twarz. W takich chwilach Kyuubi był bardzo zadowolony, aż mogłem poczuć jego mruczenie.- Moją ostateczną decyzją jest, że powiemy o wszystkim rodzinie Sasuke. Jak je poznasz, sam uznasz, że są godne zaufania i nigdy nie zdradziłyby naszych tajemnic.

\- Jeśli taka jest twoja wola…- Stwierdził w końcu z grymasem.- Żebyś tylko tego nie żałował.

\- Nie będę.- Uśmiechnąłem się i przyłożyłem dłoń do miejsca gdzie go uderzyłem, lecząc pojawiającego się siniaka i pękniętą wargę. Uśmiechnąłem się, patrząc mu w oczy.- Wybacz, poniosło mnie.

\- Nah, nie ma sprawy. Miło wiedzieć, że twój król nie wytępił jeszcze twojego charakterku.- Zażartował, rozciągając szczękę jednocześnie klepiąc mnie w ramię.- To idziemy?

\- No.

\- A gdzie?

\- Do sali tronowej. Mam nadzieję, że tam będą.

Niestety, sala tronowa świeciła pustkami, ale jeden ze strażników poinformował nas, że królowa i księżniczka piją herbatę w salonie zimowym. Natychmiast się tam skierowaliśmy, a gdy doszliśmy, zostaliśmy wpuszczeni do środka przez miłych odźwiernych. Natychmiast zauważyłyśmy pijące przy stole damy i zastałyśmy powitane przez nie wspaniałymi uśmiechami.

\- Witaj Mikoto, Nami.- Powiedziałem i ucałowałem dłoń każdej z nich.- To jest mój przyjaciel, Kiba.

\- Drogie panie.- Ukłonił się i ucałował ich dłonie. Jednak czasami umie się zachować.

\- Ależ, po co formalności! Proszę, nazywaj mnie Mikoto.

\- A mnie Nami.- odezwała się młodsza brunetka.

\- To będzie zaszczyt.

\- Nonsens!- Żachnęła się królowa i zachichotała. Wskazała nam miejsca przy stole.- Proszę, usiądźcie.

\- Przyszliśmy tutaj, by opowiedzieć wam kim dokładnie jestem i skąd pochodzimy.- Oznajmiłem po zajęciu miejsca.

\- Słuchamy. Muszę przyznać, że ciekawiło mnie to od samego początku. Chciałabym dowiedzieć się wszystkiego o człowieku, który przywrócił uśmiech na twarz mojego syna.

\- No i tutaj zaczynają się schody, co nie Naruto?- Zachichotał Kiba.

\- Hush!- Uciszyłem go i kopnąłem pod stołem. Oddał mi, a ja lekko zirytowany znów zwróciłem się do kobiet, patrzących na nas bardzo zaciekawionym wzrokiem.

\- Może zacznij od tych super książęcych rzeczy.- Powiedział Kiba.

\- Masz rację.- Odpowiedziałem mu i odchrząknąłem.- Na początek chciałbym przeprosić za ukrywanie prawdy, ale gdy dowiecie się o wszystkim same stwierdzicie, iż było to konieczne. Na początek: jestem księciem. Synem króla bardzo potężnego i wspaniale prosperującego państwa i jedynym spadkobiercą. Iruka to mój nauczyciel i opiekun, podobnie Nami. Kiba za to jest moim ochroniarzem i członkiem sił szpiegowskich mojego państwa. Ja mam dwadzieścia lat, Iruka dwadzieścia cztery, Nami dziesięć, a Kiba ponad dwa tysiące.- Powiedziałem i zobaczyłem jak szeroko otwierają ze zdziwienia oczy.

-Nie jest to pomyłka, drogie panie, a ten tutaj jest całkowicie zdrowy na umyśle.- Poparł mnie Kiba.

\- Ale… Ale jak to możliwe?

\- Jest to związane z naszym pochodzeniem. Wiesz, że Sasuke mnie szukał przez ostatnie lata, prawda? Nie zastanawiało cię, Mikoto, że to zawsze było morze?- Zapytał, a ona skinęła.- Właśnie. Okoliczności mojego pierwszego spotkania z Sasuke nie były fortunne. Szczerze mówiąc były tragiczne. Było to w dzień katastrofy dziesięć lat temu, kiedy uratowałem go od utonięcia. Spytacie jak? Jest to bardzo proste – akurat tam w pobliżu bawiłem się tego dnia. Widząc tonącego chłopca musiałem mu pomóc. Popłynąłem z nim na brzeg, a gdy się obudził, ujrzał mnie i już wiedział to co wam próbuję teraz powiedzieć. Jestem syreną. Tak samo jak Kiba, a Nami i Iruka to delfiny. Jeszcze kilka dni temu, zamiast nóg miałem błękitny ogon i bawiłem się z rybami na rafie koralowej.

Na moje oświadczenie Mikoto się roześmiała, a Nami lekko zachichotała. I było tak chwilę. Dopóki królewna nie zauważyła, że nie śmiejemy się razem z nią.

\- Naruto?

-To nie żart Mikoto. Spójrz.- Powiedziałem i uniosłem dłoń, a woda z pobliskiego dzbana uniosła się i przelewitowała do najbliższego glinianego czegoś z ziemią, gdzie było miniaturowa drzewo. Obie patrzyły na to zachwycone, a w oczach Mikoto pojawiły się łzy.

\- Ale to… to musi znaczyć, że…

\- Że Itachi miał cały czas rację? Owszem, miał.

\- Skąd wiesz?- Zapytała zaskoczona.

\- Sasukie mi powiedział.- Odpowiedziałem spokojnie. Na chwilę zapadła cisza.

\- To było niezwykłe Naruto!- cicho przyznała Nami. Wyszczerzyłem się do niej.

\- Dziękuję, księżniczko.- Powiedziałem do mniej i puściłem oczko.- Możemy za chwilę pójść się pobawić jeśli chcesz. Pokażę ci jeszcze więcej.

\- Oczywiście!

\- To świetnie!- Odpowiedziałem jej z równym entuzjazmem i ponownie zwróciłem się do Mikoto.- Mam nadzieje, że nie masz mi za złe trzymanie tego wszystkiego w tajemnicy i nasza relacja nie ucierpi.

\- Nie martw się o to, Naruto. Rozumiem doskonale.- Uśmiechnęła się do mnie.

\- Ulżyło mi! Pozwól, że teraz razem z Nami się oddalimy do ogrodu. Do zobaczenia!- Powiedziawszy to, wybiegłem z salonu, ścigając Nami.

* * *

\- Pasują do siebie nie uważasz?- Zapytała znienacka królowa, patrząc w stronę drzwi za którymi zniknęli Naruto i Nami.

\- Kto? Blondi i twoja córka?- Zapytałem ogłupiały. Na moje stwierdzenie, całe pomieszczenie wypełnił jej dźwięczny śmiech.

\- Oczywiście, że nie! Miałam na myśli Naruto i Sasuke.- Powiedziała, dalej się śmiejąc.

\- Ach! Jak tak, to tak! Oni się doskonale uzupełniają. Nawet jeśli on jest człowiekiem i palantem.

\- Kiba!- Krzyknęła Mikoto i znów się roześmiała.

\- A może nie mam racji? Sama mówisz przyznać, że twój synek do najprzyjemniejszych nie należy.

\- Masz, masz, ale on nie był taki zawsze. Kiedyś było to bardzo radosne dziecko.- Powiedziała ze smutnym uśmiechem.- Tak się cieszył na nowe rodzeństwo. Pamiętam jak głaskał mój brzuch przed wypłynięciem te feralne dziesięć lat temu. A potem wszystko się zmieniło.- Bezradnie zwiesiła ramiona.- Dlatego tak bardzo ucieszyłam się, gdy zobaczyłam Naruto. Wiem, że to właśnie on może przywrócić mojemu synowi światło. Poza tym to taki rozkoszny młodzieniec!

Roześmiałem się na to stwierdzenie.

\- Jeszcze nie znasz Naruto!- Przyznałem.- On ma temperamencik. Nie dalej jak godzinę temu uderzył mnie pięścią w twarz!

\- Kami-sama! Za cóż!

\- Ach, nic poważnego. Po prostu różnica poglądów i w Nauto obudziły się książęce instynkty. Chociaż szczerze mówiąc teraz widzę, że należało mi się.

\- Dobrze, że nikomu się nic nie stało.

\- Tak. Uleczył mnie i było po sprawie.- Zaśmiałem się.- A wracając do sprawy Naruto i Sasuke, to mam wrażenie że obaj to koniki morskie. Nie zdają sobie sprawy, że coś jest między nimi. Nie wiem jak to jest u Uchihy, ale odkąd tu jestem zauważyłem, że Naruto cały czas szuka wzrokiem właśnie jego. A gdy pokłócił się z nim z naszego powodu, to myślałem że sobie coś zrobi. Był na granicy łez. On nigdy nie płacze, więc możesz sobie wyobrazić jak wielki to dla mnie był szok.

\- Rzeczywiście. Sasuke także inaczej się zachowuje, odkąd jest tutaj Naruto. Jest o wiele bardziej… przystępny.

\- Powiadasz?- Zapytałem sceptycznie pod nosem. Jakoś nie zauważyłem i nie polubiłem człowieka. Za to matkę i siostrę ma świetne.

\- O wiele inaczej… Usiądźmy na ławkę, a ja naleję nam herbaty, dobrze?- Nie czekając na odpowiedź zrobiła to co zamierzała, a ja przeniosłem się na miękką ławkę. Po chwili dołączyła do mnie.- Opowiedz, bo jestem niezmiernie ciekawa, jak żyje się w morzu?

\- Wspaniale, zupełnie inaczej niż tutaj.- Odpowiedziałem zgodnie z prawdą.- Chociaż, życie tutaj jest nowe, ciekawe. Odpowiada mi. Mimo to, tęsknię za moim silnym ogonem. I szpiegostwem.

\- Musi być ci ciężko.

\- Nie bardzo. Jestem zadowolony, poza tym skończy się to tak szybko jak szybko Naruto odzyska ogon… A propos Naruto! Mówił ci jak siedemnaście lat temu spowodował zamarznięcie wszystkich mórz i oceanów?- Zapytałem z wyszczerzem.

\- Nie, ale jestem pewna, że zaraz ty mi opowiesz.

\- Masz rację!- Zawołałem odstawiając filiżankę po herbacie na stolik.- Ja wspomniałem było to siedemnaście lat temu, więc Naruto miał trzy lata. Jego rodzice byli zaproszeni na jakiś bal u rodziny, która mieszkała w Morzu Kaspjskim, a mnie polecili się nim zajmować. Nie bardzo chciałem, więc wymyśliłem grę w „Schowaj się!". On miał się schować a ja go szukać, ale zamiast to robić chciałem pograć w piłkę z kumplami z oddziału. Niestety nie przewidziałem, że Naruto postanowi wykorzystać trójząb ojca by przeszkodzić mi w znalezieniu go. Miał już swój mini diadem, by nauczył się używać mocy, ale nie pozwalał mu na uwolnienie całego jej potencjału, co robił trójząb. Nie przyzwyczajony, zażyczył sobie lodowych przeszkód dla mnie, a rezultatem było to, że zamroził wszystkie morze i oceany na świecie. A był lipiec! Ale jeszcze nie to było najgorsze! Gdy zamroził powierzchnię, zaczęła zaparzać woda pod taflą. Zanim się zorientowałem co jest grane, warstwa lodu od powierzchni sięgała trzydzieści metrów, cały pałac był pokryty lodem, a temperatura u nas na dnie spadła do minus dziesięciu! Zaraz pospieszyłem z powrotem do zamku i zobaczyłem Naruto siedzącego na tronie ojca z trójzębem w łapach, śmiejącego się w głos. Ale największy szok przeżyłem, gdy zobaczyłem zamrożonych w wielkich blokach lodu służących, którzy najwyraźniej próbowali go zatrzymać. Normalne syreny nie mają tak dużo mocy, jak rodzina królewska, ale trochę jednak, więc użyłem jej by z bąbelków zrobić rybkę, którą Naruto dawniej lubił gonić, by go rozproszyć. Zaiste tak się stało, a ja w tym czasie zdążyłem zabrać mu trójząb. Nie dalej godzinę od tego wydarzenia do zamku przybyli zaalarmowani król i królowa. Gdy mnie wysłuchali, królowa zrobiła niezły raban swojemu książątku, a król tylko próbował ją bezskutecznie uspokajać.

Zakończyłem opowieść śmiejąc się razem z Mikoto tak głośno, że przeoczyliśmy otwarcie drzwi. Dopiero po chwili usłyszeliśmy szelest szat gościa. Mikoto spojrzała w górę i wstała.

\- Witaj Sasuke, proszę usiądź z nami…


End file.
